Sing It!
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: -COMPLETE-  Aphrodite has plans with a few of our campers, and it involves a singing contest? Major Percabeth and Tratie and maybe some other pairings later on. First PJO fic. R&R.
1. Introductions

**Hi Hi! This is Pavalova! And this is my first ever PJO fic! So please be nice! Anyways, hope you like it! R&R, or else... I might do something dangerous...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO... But what if...  
**

* * *

In all her life, Annabeth Chase had never expected her to fall in love with someone; especially someone who was dim-witted, thick-headed and the son of Poseidon. But it seemed that Aphrodite had other plans for her and she ended up falling for him anyways. And it seemed that he had fallen for her too. But, yet again, Aphrodite had some other plans.

It was on her 17th birthday. Everyone had gotten to the Big House to celebrate, but it Percy was the only one missing. Not wanting any of her other guests to have troubles finding the idiot she volunteered to go herself, knowing where he would be exactly. The Beach. But it was a stupid move for her to go there. Yes, he was there, but there was only one problem. He was locking lips with another girl. And not just any girl. It had to Kayla Farron, her younger, slutty, Aphrodite-wannabe sister.

"Percy!" she cried as she saw them. When he heard his name, he immediately broke the kiss and stared at Annabeth with fear in his eyes.

"A-Annabeth," he stuttered. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really. Because right now, what I'm thinking is that you're cheating on me with some other girl. And not any other girl may I add. It just so happens that it had to be MY SISTER!" she cried fiercely and angrily.

"Annabeth." He pleaded, not wanting her to be angry.

"AND ON ALL THE DAYS, I HAD TO FIND OUT ON MY BIRTHDAY! GODS! Perseus Jackson, I hope the gods send you to the depths of Tartarus, because you gods-damned-son-of-bitch deserves it more than anyone else. We are officially over." She said before turning and running off to her cabin, not wanting anyone to see her in this state now.

What happened to Percy after that, you wouldn't want to know. But I can tell you one thing; it was nasty. After that, Annabeth still wouldn't forgive him, after how many times he's tried to get her back. But, maybe this is all part of Aphrodite's plan for one of her favourite demi-god couples.

* * *

"APHRODITE!" Athena cried out after watching what had just happened to her daughter on Hephaestus T.V. "Though I highly disapprove of their relationship, what on Earth did you do to my daughter!"

"And why was my son cheating on her!" Poseidon asked.

"Well…" Aphrodite said. "I was getting bored with Percabeth and I thought I needed to spice things up."

"By letting that-that Seaweed Brain cheat on my daughter, WITH ANOTHER ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS!" she shouted, making the whole room shake.

"Calm down Athena. You don't need to throw a hissy fit." Hermes said, making her glare at him.

"Don't worry you two." Aphrodite said. "Both of them are going to end back together. I have the perfect plan!"

"And when will this perfect plan commence?" Poseidon asked.

"The most romantic day of the year of course! That's when my powers are strongest." she said, winking at them before turning back to Hephaestus T.V.

* * *

**6 months later**

Katie Gardner was never particularly fond of people who pissed her off. And this person always did a lot of that. Words to describe him were stupid, idiotic, annoying, thick-headed, ass, you get the point. But there was one word she never thought she would associate him with.

_Jealousy._

Yes. It seems that our kind, sweet, nature-loving Katie was jealous of someone. And that someone was Jennifer Carlton, daughter of Aphrodite and one hell of a seductress. And, her prey… I mean guy right now is someone Katie never expected to be jealous about.

Travis Stoll.

Yes. It seems that Katie had just fallen for the wrong guy. The guy that she thought she had hated until she saw him and Jennifer locking lips under the bleachers in the arena.

She never thought she would get this feeling. The feeling of wanting to ring the girl's throat out just because she was making-out with Travis. But that's exactly what she felt.

"_You're jealous" _a voice muttered in her head.

"_No I'm not!"_ she snapped.

"_You'll see."_ The voice said before becoming quiet.

No way. She cannot, may I repeat, **cannot** be jealous… Right?

Before she could be spotted, she ran off back to her cabin, hoping no-one was there to see her break down and cry her heart out. But still, she's not jealous.

* * *

Silena sighed as she walked back to her cabin to reapply her nail polish. Recently, some of her favourite couples haven't been in the spirit of Valentine's Day. That's what kept her down. She's done basically all her match-making tricks but they still won't budge. One couple broke up with each other and another is still oblivious to the truth. Gosh! Is everyone at camp that stupid at love?

Anyways, she went inside her cabin and on to her bunk to do what she was meant to do. But that plan sort of went haywire with the visit of someone no camper would see fairly often.

"Silena." she said as she magically appeared on the bunk next to Silena's. Of course making her jump and fall of the bunk in the process.

"Who the Hades? Mom?" she asked as she calmed down.

"Of course sweetie. Who do you think it was? Ares?" Aphrodite asked as Silena stared at her in shock. "Now I need to tell you a little bit about those couples you're trying to match. Percabeth and Tratie, right?"

"Yeah… But it seems that it's not going so well. Annabeth and Percy broke up and Travis is dating Jennifer." she said.

"And who do you think did that?" Aphrodite asked teasingly.

"No!" she said in realisation. "You did all that!"

"Of course I did. And this is all part of my plan for you to do on Valentine's Day. Which is this Saturday. Now here's the plan…" she said as she started talking about her mastermind plan which would get two couples together.

* * *

Annabeth was angry. Yes, even after six months, she was still pissed at Percy for breaking her heart. Kids of Athena hold grudges for a long time, and this was what was happening. She was practicing knife fighting in the arena, trying to forget about Percy, which was still hard seeing as she was still a teeny-tiny bit still in love with him.

"I. Hate. Him." she muttered under her breath along with a string of Greek curses while hacking at the dummy.

"_No you don't." _a sing-song voice said in her head _"You still love him."_

"No. I. Don't!" she cried, chopping the dummy's head off. She then kneeled down in frustration, only thinking about one thing. But something else snapped her back to reality.

"Annabeth!" Silena cried as she ran up to a frustrated Annabeth.

"Silena. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I need you to do something for me…" Silena said slyly before starting to explain to her the plan.

* * *

**The next day**

Silena was excited. The first phase was up and ready-to-go. It was going to be brilliant! Fantastic! Amazing! And every other adjective that you can think of. She got her breakfast and sat down at Aphrodite table, excited at what was going to unfold.

She looked at her sisters who were all in on the plan and at Apollo table who were part of it as well. They all nodded at her when she looked, meaning that that it was running smoothly. She smiled and looked at Chiron, who smiled back and gave her a nod. It was about to start.

The noise of loud campers was drowned by the sound of a song. But not just any song. It was an All-American Rejects song. But they weren't singing. Nope. It was a blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl who was thirsty for some extra revenge.

**?: **_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

Annabeth came out of hiding. Holding a microphone and belting out the words. Everyone was surprised. They wouldn't think it was her singing. Let alone she sounded good. But then they didn't care and all the girls started getting angry. Standing up and singing the words along with her.

**Annabeth: **_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

She was staring, or should I say _glaring_ at Percy while singing. Of course, this was 'dedicated' to him.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

The girls were fully singing with Annabeth by now. And not only that, they were rounding up the boys in vine-made cages made _especially _for them, courtesy of the Demeter cabin. 

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

It seemed that Chiron and Mr. D had disappeared during the song. Probably to play pinochle or some sort of game. They were completely _oblivious _to what was happening to the boys outside.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

Annabeth stared at Percy with fake sympathy mixed in with pity and disgust before pushing him in a vine cage in the middle of the singing girls.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

Annabeth gave him one last glare and an evil smirk before handing the microphone to Silena.

"And that, my fellow campers, starts our first ever, singing competition, Sing It!" she squealed happily to the applause of female campers and groans from the males. "Now now. Don't you boys be asses and ruin the fun, or else I'll tell my dear friend Katie to keep you locked in there for the rest of the week. That would be fine, right Katie?"

"Definitely." she said smugly as she smirked at all the boys.

"So I'll tell you all the rules for Sing It are; one, All cabins except Apollo and Aphrodite are participating in this competition."

"Why is that?" a boy from Ares asked.

"Well… Us Aphrodite cabin is setting up this whole thing and are the judges, while it would be totally unfair to let Apollo cabin sing, so they'll just help with the music and judging." she explained while the rest of the campers nodded in understanding. "Now, second rule, all cabins will perform a song each day. Understand."

"But why?" a girl from Demeter asked.

Silena rolled her eyes seeing as explaining would take forever. "Because, it would be fair like that. Now, no more questions till the end, understand?" she asked while the campers nodded again. "Good. Now, rule three is, we'll picking cabins at random times of the day, but we won't choose who will perform. The people from that cabin will decide who performs and you have to perform at least 10 minutes after calling your cabin. Is that clear?" They all nodded again.

"But wait. What about me and Nico and Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Well… seeing as you guys are kids of the Big Three… Maybe you could join with one of the other cabins. Who wants to take them?" she asked.

"We will!" Travis and Connor said simultaneously. "We could get all the help we need."

"Alright, with that matter settled. Your cabins will be judged by points, which will be accumulated all this week and tallied up on Saturday for the finale. The winner of this competition will get no chores for a whole month and extra dessert. Is that good enough?" she asked as all of them nodded. "Oh yeah, you guys can team up with people from other cabins. That's fine."

"So when is this thing going to start?" Clarisse asked.

"It starts today." she replied, smirking a little. "At any time, any place. So I think you guys should start preparing now. I mean, you'll never know when you'll be called to Sing It? Round One starts… NOW!"

* * *

**So... Did you like it? Hope you did!**

**So you better review! I wanna know what you guys think?**

**I'll try to review... but I'm sorta having writer's block so you might have to wait...  
**


	2. Round 1

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here! **

**So... I updated! Seeing as I got 8 reviews, I see it as my duty to update quickly.**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite-d.**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any of the songs used.

* * *

**As soon as Silena said 'now', the vine cages disappeared and all the cabins split up, wanting to start preparations right away. It seems that Aphrodite's plan was working beautifully so far.

"So…" Katie said as she and all of her siblings went back to their cabin. "Who's singing today?"

"How 'bout you Katie?" her sister Vanessa asked.

"Woah." She said, taken aback by the question. "I am not singing. Have you heard me! I have a completely horrible voice! It sounds like cats screeching."

"Alright. You don't have to be so snippy about it." Vanessa said. "How about Lisa?"

"Uhh…" Lisa said suddenly speechless. "I guess…"

"Okay. That's settles it. Lisa will sing lead. Vanessa and Haley, you two sing back up. Got it?" Katie said as the following girls nodded. "But what are you girls going to sing?"

"Hmm…" Haley said before an idea got into her head. "I have the perfect one for you Lisa…" she said before telling them her mastermind plan.

..O..

"Okay guys." Connor said as Hermes and Big Three kids gathered in the amphitheatre. "What are we going to do?"

"Well… I think you should choose who sings first." Thalia said.

"Alright then. Who wants to sing?" Travis asked.

"How about you serenade your girlfriend?" Percy asked smugly.

Travis scowled. "You know that I'm not really into all those sappy things."

"Sure you're not…" Connor said, amused by his brother's predicament.

Travis punched him before suddenly coming up with a good idea.

"Hey Connor. How about you perform first round?" Travis asked cheekily.

"Umm…" Connor said before going silent.

"Is this truly happening? Is _the_ Connor Stoll **not **talking right now!" Nico joked, earning him a punch from Connor.

"But seriously." Thalia said in a serious tone that made all of them shut up. "Would you guys stop acting immature! Connor, you're doing first round. Got it?"

"Uhh… Yes sir!" he said, saluting Thalia in the process.

"Seeing as that's settled, what song are you doing?" Nico asked.

"I think I have one for him." Percy said mischievously before telling the song.

..O..

"Annabeth!" Malcolm said as they got to Athena cabin. "That was some singing."

"Thanks Malcolm." She mumbled, embarrassed by his compliment.

"Some singing Malcolm." Her older sister Georgia said. "The some piece of bull. Cause I thought that song KICKED-ASS!"

Annabeth grew redder with each compliment as her entire cabin started cheering for her. Well, most of it.

"Really. Because I thought her singing sucked shit." A voice said and everyone turned to see Kayla.

"Oh shut up." Georgia said.

"Really. You're going to defend her." Kayla retorted.

"That's right I'll-" she cut off mid-sentence because Annabeth stepped forward, making the argument die down.

"Well. At least someone's going to defend me. Unlike you, you slutty bitch." Annabeth growled.

"Thank you. What a compliment." Kayla said sarcastically.

"As your cabin leader, I am banning you from participating in this competition representing Athena." She said, her voice sounding powerful and angry.

"Well that's fine. Because I'm not singing for Athena. Me and two other Aphrodite girls are going to sing in this. And I don't give a damn about what that bitchy Aphrodite leader said about them not participating. I'm going to do it. And I'm not listening to anyone else." She said before walking away.

A long silence followed that, until it was broken by Brianne, Annabeth's little sister.

"I think you should go tell Silena about this. Before it's too late." She said in an awfully sad tone, seeing as she was just betrayed by her older sister.

"You're right." Annabeth replied before heading off to Aphrodite cabin to find Silena.

..O..

Silena was in her cabin. Arranging the details of the competition with her fellow siblings. But two of her siblings, Jennifer and Penelope were still missing. They went out 10 minutes ago to 'get some air' but never came back. But she concluded that they were probably in the bathroom stalls, fixing their hair and make-up. So everything was completely uninteresting, that is, until a certain Athena's daughter came running in her cabin.

"Silena!" Annabeth cried as she barged into the Aphrodite cabin, making everyone jump.

"Annabeth!" Silena said, quickly hiding the folder in which the times of the performances were listed down. "What are you doing here!"

"I need to talk to you. It's really important." she said before looking at her siblings. "Alone."

"Okay. Everyone! Take five!" Silena said before the other campers took their leave. "So. What do you wanna talk about?"

"My sister, Kayla." she spat, her tone full of disgust, especially when she said her sister's name.

"Isn't that the one who Percy was making out with?" she asked as the other girl nodded.

"She's gone rogue. I mean, she won't compete for Athena and she said she was competing with two girls from your cabin. Would you might know who they are?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Silena thought as a shock realisation came over her. "My sisters! Jennifer and Penelope! They've been missing for like, ten minutes. But I really didn't suspect anything until now."

"Yeah. So what're we going to do with them? I mean, are you going to let them sing?" Annabeth asked.

Silena contemplated a bit. She never thought that something bad like this would happen. That is, until she thought of a brilliant idea. "We're going to let them."

"WHAT!" Annabeth cried, falling of her seat.

"I said, we're going to let them sing. But you're going to have to do something." Silena said. "If you want some revenge against them, I've got a plan." She started telling Annabeth the plan, both of them praying to the gods in hopes that it would work.

..O..

"Aphrodite…" Poseidon said, bored out of his mind. "When is this little competition going to start?"

"And are we going to be able to watch it?" Demeter added.

"Of course!" she chirped happily. "It's going to be shown live on Heph. TV."

"But when!" Ares whined.

"Quit whining!" Aphrodite snapped making them all go silent. "It's going to happen at any place, any time. So we're just going to have to wait."

"Hey! Look over there!" Hades said as he pointed to the TV where it magically turned on to Camp Half-Blood.

"Ooh! It's starting!" Aphrodite squealed before they all turned to watch the action.

..O..

"Hephaestus Cabin!" Silena cried through her megaphone. "Time for you to Sing It!"

"Alright!" Beckendorf said as he got out of his cabin with his other siblings and surprisingly, Ares cabin.

"We joined teams." Clarisse explained, seeing all their shocked faces.

"Oh." Silena said quietly before her tone turned happy again. "Well then, you guys can go tell Apollo cabin what you're singing. They'll get your music."

"Okay then." an Ares camper said before Beckendorf went over to Will Solace and told him their song choice. He nodded and pulled out his i-pod, which he got as a present from his dad for his 18th birthday. It has pretty much every song that you'll ever need.

**Beckendorf: **_Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

**All: **_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

**Beckendorf: **_Sing it out  
Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out  
Girl they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_

**All: **_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

**Clarisse: **_Cleaned up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation  
Generation nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer  
I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones that want to get away._

**Beckendorf: **_Keep running_

**All: **_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_We've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world_

When the Ares and Hephaestus cabins finished the song, the whole camp cheered. Other than that it was a pretty good song, they were quite impressed that their singing wasn't half-bad. Thus made them all embarrassed after their performance.

"Oh my gods!" Silena said as she hugged Beckendorf. "That was- just so amazing Charlie!" She kissed him on the cheek, making him doubly embarrassed as everyone cheered again.

"So. What score do we get?" Clarisse asked.

"You guys are going to find out your scores later." Silena explained. "They'll be posted up in the front of the Big House."

"Alright then." Beckendorf said.

"Okay! Our first two cabins have finished. Now it's only a matter of time before _you_ have to Sing It!" Silena squealed before dismissing all of them.

..O..

"Wow." was what Zeus managed to say.

"Yeah. Wow." Poseidon and Hades added.

"That was so amazing!" Aphrodite squealed. "I didn't know that your kids could sing like that!"

"Me neither." Ares and Hephaestus muttered.

"Well then," Demeter said. "All we have to do is wait for the next cabin to sing."

They all went into an awkward silence, thoughts of the competition running through their heads. I mean, they really want to know who's gonna be next to Sing It.

..O..

**1 Hour Later**

"Demeter Cabin!" Silena cried through her megaphone. "It's your turn to Sing It!"

"Oh crap." Lisa muttered. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

"Stop worrying." Katie muttered. "You're going to do fine."

"No I'm not!" she snapped. "I'm having a freaking panic attack right now. I don't think I'm alright."

"C'mon! You'll do fine!" Katie snapped making the girl face her. "You're one of the best singers in our cabin, and I would know. So stop your worrying, and GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND PERFORM!"

"Alright." was all Lisa muttered as the music started from outside. She took one large breath and stepped outside.

**Lisa: **_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

**Vanessa: **_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

**Haley: **_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

**Lisa: **_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

**All: **_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

**Lisa: **_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

**Haley: **_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

**Vanessa: **_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

**All: **_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

**Haley: **_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
_**Vanessa: **_It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

**Haley: **_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

**All: **_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"Oh my gods! That was just, so awesome!" Silena squealed. "Give a round of applause to the Demeter cabin!"

The crowd cheered as the girls faces turned redder than what the strawberries they tended in the fields.

"You guys did great!" Kaite said as she hugged her embarrassed sisters.

"Did we do well?" Lisa asked shyly.

"You did better than well." Katie reassured her. "You Sing It amazingly."

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Sing-My Chemical Romance**

**Firework-Katy Perry**

**So... what did'ya think! Tell me by reviewing! **

**And if you don't review... I'll think about what punishment to give you... ^_^  
**


	3. Round 1, Part 2

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here!**

**I can't believe it! I want to thank all those people who reviewed this chapter! 9 reviews! I'm so thankful!**

**And, I like to thank all those people who've read this story! All of you are just… so awesome!**

**Oh yeah, I especially want to mention to waterpoloplayer: I used your suggestion! That song fit so perfectly! I think... So thank you for reviewing it!**

**Now I shouldn't ramble any longer. Here's the next chapter y'all have been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any songs used.

* * *

**

"Alright! It's now time for Hermes cabin to perform!" Silena squealed as the campers cheered. "So, are you ready?"

"Am I ready… AM I FREAKING READY?" Connor cried, freaking out at his situation.

"Stop freaking out!" Thalia snapped, making Connor silent. "You are going to get your ass out there and perform for that prize. Do you understand?"

"What would happen if I said no?" Connor asked.

"Then I'm going to tell everyone in Hermes cabin to whoop your freaking ass." Travis said. "Now get the Hades out of there and perform!"

"Fine." Connor grumbled as he grabbed the microphone. As he stepped out, he heard screaming and ultimately felt that he was probably going to look stupid. Screw that, he _will_ look stupid.

"So, this is for all those lovely ladies out there." he said, smiling flashily and winking, making a bunch of girls swoon.

**Connor: **_Just run away  
From these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't run away  
From my bed and start another day  
Stay instead  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go_

During this performance, he was using all his tricks to charm the audience. And they seemed to be working, seeing as when he gave a wink or flashed a smile, another bunch of girls kept swooning.

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
Well I stay running from tomorrow  
Said I stay running from tomorrow  
Baby please don't go (please don't go)  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you (I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gonna find you)  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go (don't leave me, leave me)  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Runaway_

As he finished, the whole crowd burst into cheers. They were pretty surprised. All those who performed were actually good. Now all that was left was Athena and first round would be up.

"Woo!" Silena cried as the campers cheered. "Wasn't that just great! Give it up for Connor!"

"So. You gonna kick my ass?" he asked Travis and Thalia.

"Well… you've delayed it. But you might not get so lucky next time." Thalia said, giving him a faint smile before leaving the two brothers.

"So… what did you think?" Connor asked cockily. "I sounded pretty good."

"Heh. As if." Travis retorted. "You sounded like a dying cat."

"Yeah right." Connor said. "We'll just have to wait till you perform to see who sounds like a dying cat."

"Sure…" Travis said before leaving as well.

..O..

"Hmm…" Zeus said, breaking the silence that followed Connor's performance. "Hermes, I didn't know your son actually had any talent other than pick pocketing."

Hermes looked offended by that statement. "Well excuse me! Just because I'm not the god of music, doesn't mean that I or my children have bad voices."

"But still… You sound like a dying cat." Poseidon stated, making the whole room burst into laughter.

Hermes scowled. "Would you guys stop being bullies!" he whined.

"Fine. We won't treat you like a little baby." Apollo said cockily.

"For now." Hades muttered under his breath.

..O..

**2 Hours Later**

Two more hours. Two more agonising hours the camp has had to wait for another performance. But it was one they didn't really expect.

"Alright!" Silena cried through her megaphone, drawing everyone's attention. "It's now time for our final performance of the day!"

"I don't think so." a person said and everyone turned to see Kayla, Jennifer and Penelope. There was a collective gasp from the campers, seeing as they wouldn't have expected any twists and turns in the _first _round.

"Oh. Well if it isn't the sluts of camp!" Silena said smugly, making the girls scowl.

"Oh shut up princess." Kayla said. "Right now, we'd like to perform something that we've practiced the whole day. Can we?"

"Hmm… Well I'm tempted to say no. But seeing as I love performances, I'll make an exception."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kayla said, as Jennifer went over to Will and gave him a disk to play.

"Prepare to have your minds blown." Penelope said as the music started.

**Penelope: **_Got venom dripping from my lips  
Know who you're 'bout to kiss  
Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on  
Just step into the danger zone  
Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,  
Just take control, stakes are on_

_So sick, ill-equipped, gonna stick to a stick  
I don't think that I can stop this  
Pick it up, let it drop, be my cup, sip it up  
Oh no, I'll never stop_

**All:**_ That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
'Cause tonight got poison on my mind  
That power I got, you'll be mine when I strive, feel alive  
Got poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind_

During Penelope's performance, it looked like every single guy was drooling as they watched her and the girls sing and dance very, _very _seductively. But this also made every single girl want to punch the living daylights out of them. Then, an odd thing happened. The music stated sounding like a dj was scratching on the disk, and the girls moved. Now having Jennifer at the front.

**Jennifer: **_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I'm gonna make your beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride  
oooohhh_

**All: **_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one..._

And exactly like the last performance, the girls sung and danced seductively, again making all the guys drool and get turned on about the performance. This specific performance making Travis both get jealous and drool over his girl friend. Also, this performance made a certain Demeter girl want to kill someone. Though she controlled the urge to do so. And yet again, like the performance before, the scratching noise followed and then Kayla moved in front.

**Kayla: **_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell_

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
La la la la la la la la... __Woah... Woah..._

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell_

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

As the girls finished, only the guys cheered. All the girls stayed in mutinous silence, giving the three girls death glares. Especially Annabeth, who really wanted to kick Kayla's ass at that precise moment.

"Well… Hope you like it." Kayla said, before the girls gave the guys a wink and left. But Kayla stopped by Annabeth just before.

"That was… disgusting." she spat.

"Well. I hoped you like what I sang." Kayla said smugly, making Annabeth's temper flare and really want to kill her, but she controlled her violence.

"Well… I hope you like what I'll sing next." Annabeth retorted before snatching the microphone from her sister and stepping out.

"Let's give it up for Athena cabin!" Silena cried, trying to break the tension of the crowd.

"Well… I know some of you didn't like that performance. And Kayla, here's something I should warn you." Annabeth said before the music started playing.

**Annabeth: **_It took me five bars, some thirty license plates  
I saw her mustang and my eyes filled up with rage  
I brought my pistol, but I ain't some kind of fool  
So I walked right in barehanded, she was on his arm while he was playin' pool  
Just like I used to do  
She kissed him while I got a beer, well she didn't think I'd show up here  
I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

_I watched her for a while but I didn't like her walk  
Came across kinda cheap to me, but hey, how's that my fault  
She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch  
Somebody tell that girl to step up to the plate, I'm gonna pitch  
Little bitch  
Those pretty girls can play their game  
But their damn well gonna know my name  
I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

As she finished the song, the crowd cheered. But this wasn't all her performance. Another song started and Annabeth gave Kayla a smug look before going back to the song.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

As she finished her song, the crowd cheered to full blast. She looked at Kayla who looked scandalised and smiled.

"My warning for you," Annabeth said. "I'm the last person you would've ever wanted to mess with."

Kayla screamed exasperatedly before stomping off back to Athena cabin.

..O..

The gods all sat in an awkward silence, after seeing the last two performances, no-one wanted to talk, that is, until Poseidon broke the silence.

"Well… that was interesting." he said.

"Really… interesting." Hades said.

"Yes. Two of Aphrodite's daughters and _my_ daughter just performed like-like..." Athena said.

"And then little Annie pretty much made a comeback with her two songs." Aphrodite said.

"Yes. Though those songs are some I highly wouldn't have recommended her sing. Athena said distastefully as she face-palmed herself.

"At least we know Annabeth can sing well. I mean, she was a knock-out." Hades said.

"Indeed." Demeter said as they all looked back to the TV to see the results.

..O..

"And that concludes Round 1!" Silena cried. "And seeing that it's going to be dinner soon, I'll just tell you the scores right now. Hephaestus and Ares cabins get 7 out of 10!"

The crowd cheered and Hephaestus cabin was happy for their score, but Ares cabin looked a little mutinous.

"Next! Demeter cabin get 7 ½ out of 10!" she said, making Demeter cabin cheer loudest, Lucy, Vanessa and Haley cheering the loudest among them.

"Hermes and Big Three cabins get 8 out of 10!" she said, the said cabins looking extremely pleased with the score.

"The trio's performance earning a big fat zero and a disqualification!" she said as all the girls cheered for that piece of news.

"And out winners for the evening, Athena cabin with 9 out of 10 points!" she said happily as the whole camp burst into the loudest cheers for the winners.

"Ahem." Silena said through her megaphone as the cheering died down, which took 5 minutes. "I probably should've mentioned earlier that all these performances that we've seen today, they were premiering live on Hephaestus T.V."

"Meaning what?" Katie asked.

"Meaning… the all the gods have just seen your performances!" she said, making everyone looked shocked at the sudden news.

"Wait. Does that mean that they saw the girls' performance?" Percy asked as Silena nodded. "That's good then right?"

"But that means… they saw my performance… right?" Annabeth asked nervously as Silena nodded again. "Oh shit. That means my mom just saw me sing those songs."

"And I should also mention that this whole competition will be premiered live on Hephaestus TV right up till Saturday. Isn't that great!" Silena asked as a bunch of campers groaned.

"Second round is _so_ not going to be easy." Nico muttered as everyone agreed.

"But still… We're going to have to Sing It." Thalia said.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Please Don't Go-Mike Posner**

**Poison- Nicole Scherzinger**

**Only Girl-Rihanna**

**What The Hell-Avril Lavigne**

**Crazy Ex-Girlfriend-Miranda Lambert**

**Better Than Revenge-Taylor Swift**

**One of those artists is my favorite! If you can guess who it is, the next chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Heh. So… How'd you like it?**

**First Round of Sing It is done. I wonder what will happen next round?**

**So… I want every one of you readers to review this story! That would be just… so cool!**

**And, if anyone had anymore song suggestions, just review it. I don't really accept PM…**

**Hope you review! And I'll update as soon as I can! Promise!**


	4. Round 2

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here! **

**I wanna thank all those who reviewed, alerted and favorite-d this story! You guys are awesome!**

**And thanks for all the song suggestions! I'll try and use them soon!**

**Oh. And whoever tried to guess, my favorite singer is… Taylor Swift! Anyone who guessed her, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Anyways, I'll stop the chit-chat. Here's the next chapter of… Sing It!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or any songs used.

* * *

**

It was just after breakfast the morning after Round 1 and all campers were waiting in anticipation for what was in store for the next round. Their wait was finally over when Silena came over to the center of the tables holding her clipboard and megaphone.

"So? Who's up for round 2?" she asked as all campers screamed in excitement. "Well it seems like all of you are ready! Well, I just have to make a few changes to the rules."

Campers exchanged glances. Some excited; some nervous; others just shocked that there would be changes.

"So. The changes are…" she began as everyone's breath hitched in anticipation. "You can perform as many songs as you want for the rest of the day!"

"WHAT!" the campers cried.

"Yes. There will be no times or any surprises! You guys can perform at any time and as many times as you like!" she squealed.

"Is that all?" Annabeth asked from her table.

"Pretty much. Before or after dinner, I'll tell you the scores. And this time it will be out of 20." she explained.

"Now is that all?" Percy asked.

"Yep! Round 2 of Sing It starts… NOW!"

..O..

Again, as soon as she said 'now' all campers huddled up to discuss their game plans.

"Alright. Who's going to sing now?" Thalia asked as she grouped up with the rest of Hermes cabin.

"How about Travis sings this time? He can do a Justin Bieber song to serenade his girlfriend." Connor teased.

"HADES NO! I'll sing Round 3 or finals but not now. And not that!" he said.

"Alright. Travis is out of the question." Thalia grumbled. "So who's going to sing?"

"I'll do it." Nico said lamely as everyone stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"You said what!" Percy asked.

"I said, I'll do it. Is it really that hard depicting me singing?" Nico asked to an awkward silence.

"Never mind. But we'll let Nico sing. Who else? Percy!" Thalia said as Percy jumped.

"Oh…" he said sheepishly. "Can I be like… tomorrow or something?"

"Fine." Thalia grumbled. "But we should at least have another singer."

"Why don't you sing?" Travis suggested as everyone gave him dumbfounded looks.

"Me. Sing?" Thalia scoffed as her cheeks flushed a rose color. "I can't sing!"

"Sure you can! If we heard Ares and Hephaestus kids sing, you would be a knock-out." Percy said.

"Yeah. You can sing a Paramore song or something." Nico suggested.

"Alright. If I'm going to sing, then I have an arrangement with it. Do you guys know how to play instruments?"

..O..

"Okay. Who's singing this time?" Katie asked her cabin.

"Uhh… I dunno?" Lucy replied.

"C'mon! We have to find something!" she snapped.

"But that's the thing. None of us really want to sing…" her sibling Michael replied.

"But one of you has to…" she said softly.

"How about you sing Katie?" Vanessa asked making Katie give her a shocked look.

"B-but I can't sing!" she whined. "I sound really bad…"

"Sure you do…" Haley said.

"I don't want to sing. Please don't let me sing." she begged.

"You're singing and that's final. And I know what you're singing so you can't back down. And I might need some help from Aphrodite cabin for some clothes. I want you to look perfect. And you should do this performance at sunset. It's the perfect time." Lucy said as she started explaining her plan.

..O..

"So… Who wants to sing? And it can't be me, because I already have and it would be unfair if you guys didn't have a go." Annabeth explained.

"Yeah. Who wants to?" Malcolm added.

"Hmm… How about another girl do it?" Brianne asked.

"Yeah. I think she's right. How about… Sienna." She said, pointing at the said girl.

"Me?" she asked confusedly pointing to herself.

"Yeah. I know you love to sing." Annabeth said making the girl blush.

"But. I can't sing in front of a crowd." She said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry." Georgia said in a calm manner. "You'll do great. And I swear on the River Styx that if anyone laughs at your performance, we'll all beat them up. Isn't that right guys?"

The cabin started cheering and chanting Sienna's name making her go even more red.

"Alright guys. You can stop it now. She's getting embarrassed." Annabeth said, making the cabin go back to its normal noise level.

"But I don't know what I'm going to sing." Sienna muttered.

"I have the perfect song for you big sis! It's gonna be awesome!" Brianna said, giving Sienna the biggest grin she possibly could before telling her the plan.

..O..

Silena walked around, looking at the cabins and trying to see people who were practicing. She was also thinking about the bigger plot in this plan, and whether it could actually work. But her train of thought was cut short when a young girl from Athena cabin ran up to her.

"Oh hi..." Silena began but drifting off as she didn't know the little girl's name.

"My name's Brianne." She said, seeming to know the question she wanted to ask. "And I just wanted to tell you that there was gonna be a performance at the amphitheater in 10 minutes. Annabeth told me to tell you this."

"Okay. Thanks sweetie." Silena said, ruffling the Brianne's hair before she ran off. "10 minutes huh."

Silena walked over to the middle of the 'U' of cabins. She grabbed out her megaphone, turned it on and started to talk.

"To all campers! May I repeat, ALL CAMPERS! You are to head to the amphitheater in 10 minutes for our first performance of the day! May I repeat! Head to the amphitheater in 10 MINUTES!" she said before starting to head to the said place.

..O..

"I can't do this. I can't freaking do this!" Sienna cried as she paced back and forth nervously outside the amphitheater.

"Yes you can! Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Annabeth said reassuringly.

"No I can't. No I can't! I'm going to look like an idiot! I'm going to look like an idiot and be a disgrace to Athena!" she cried.

"No you won't!" Annabeth cried, snapping Sienna back to reality. "You will not be a disgrace to Athena. You will make her proud. You will rock that stage, and give your everything!"

"You got that last bit from that song, didn't you?" Sienna said sheepishly.

"Stop changing the subject!" Annabeth snapped. "You are going to do great. I swear."

"Alright." Sienna said, nodding briskly before grabbing her microphone at the exact time the music started.

**Sienna: **_Last year's old news  
I'm breaking out my six-string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not déjà vu  
'Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts_

With every word that she sang, she started to sound more confident until she was going into the stands and dancing with the cheering crowd.

_I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise we never did before_

**All: **_It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
And I'm feeling good_

**Sienna: **_So drama-free  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage  
And give my everything_

_I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
Come along; get in the groove  
Let's shine brighter than we did before_

**All: **_It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good_

_(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)  
_**S: **_I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you  
(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)  
_**S: **_You'll just have to watch and can't believe  
(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)  
_**S: **_Anywhere my heart wants me to go  
I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna write, I'm gonna play  
I'm gonna try my hand at everything_

**All: **_'Cause it's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day_

_It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
(It's a brand new day)  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
(It's a brand new day)  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
Feeling good  
And I'm feeling good!_

"Woo! Give it up for Sienna from Athena cabin!" Silena cried, going up to Sienna and giving her a one-armed hug while the crowds cheered.

"Thanks. I guess." Sienna said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon! That was a great starting song! Who agrees?" Silena asked as the crowd cheered louder.

"So did I do well?" Sienna asked Annabeth.

"Did you sing well…" Annabeth said sarcastically. "You definitely brought it! You're a Sing It legend!"

..O..

"Athena! Your daughter sings very well!" Artemis said.

"Yes. And it was a more appropriate song to what we heard yesterday." Athena said, smiling at the compliment.

"But what I don't get is… How Aphrodite is all part of this plan." Poseidon said as he looked to the latter.

"Well… It's a surprise." she said nonchalantly. "But I _can _guarantee that some bit of romance is going to be in here. But I'm not going to tell you who it involves."

"That means not only Percy and Annabeth are your targets." Hermes said, answered by a silence.

"Then we'll take that as a yes." Demeter concluded. "I just hope it doesn't involve any of my children."

"Well… if it does involve any of our children, let's hope that they could at least Sing It." Athena said.

* * *

**Song Used:**

**Brand New Day-Demi Lovato, Camp Rock 2**

**So… How'd you like it! Tell me in your reviews!**

**I'll try to update soon! Promise!**

**And if anyone has anymore song suggestions, preferably for Athena or Ares/Hephaestus cabins, that would be great!**

**Hope y'all review! Cause then I'll update quicker!**


	5. Round 2, Part 2

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here! **

**Here's my next chapter! Yay!**

**Yes, I know that the last one was pretty short and that this one would be exactly the same, but that's because... I'm saving the best writing skills for my next chapter. Which I'll try and post up soon after this. Maybe tomorrow? I'm not sure.**

**Now enough chit-chat. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any songs.

* * *

**"Silena!" a boy cried as she spun around to see who was calling her.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Performance-amphitheater-in-10-minutes." He said between pants.

"Who's performing?" she asked.

"Hephaestus and Ares, then Hermes and the Big Three. It's going to be like a concert." He replied.

"Cool. I'll tell everyone." She said happily as the boy ran off. _"Another performance! This is going to be great!" _She thought.

She got out her megaphone and switched it on. "Attention campers! We're going to have a double cabin performance in the amphitheater. May I repeat! A double cabin performance in the amphitheater! Be there in 10 minutes!"

After relaying her message, she switched her megaphone off and headed for the amphitheater in anticipation.

..O..

As all campers got to the amphitheater, they were amazed. In the middle of the structure, a stage was set up for anyone who wanted to perform. And also, an unknown but peculiar dome was covering the amphitheater.

"What the heck did you guys do to this place!" Annabeth cried as she looked at the state of the building.

"Well… with Chiron's permission, we were able to build the stage, with some help from Hephaestus cabin. And the dome… well, you're just going to have to wait to find out." Thalia explained.

"But-" Annabeth was caught mid-sentence when Silena went on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I would now like everyone's attention please." She cried as everyone went silent and looked at her. "I would now like to introduce, our second performance of the day, the Ares and Hephaestus cabins!"

The crowd cheered as four campers walked out. Two from Hephaestus, including Beckendorf and two from Ares, including Clarisse. Three of them were holding instruments. Beckendorf went over to the drums that were on stage and the rest went to their allocated places, Clarisse being in the middle.

"Is everyone ready to rock!" she asked as the crowd cheered. Suddenly, something amazing happened. The dome surrounding everyone suddenly turned darker, and the atmosphere was as if it was night. This only made the campers grow even more excited as the music started.

**Clarisse: **_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

**All: **_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

**Clarisse: **_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so messed up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

**All: **_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

**Clarisse: **_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

**All: **_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

As they finished the song, the whole crowd burst into spontaneous cheering. A very happy Silena went on stage and grabbed Clarisse's microphone.

"Wow! Wasn't that just, spectacular! Let's give it up for Ares and Hephaestus!" she cried as the crowd cheered louder.

"Alright! Next up, are Hermes and Big Three!" she cried and the crowd cheered as the said people got on stage. It was the same as last time. Four people; two from Hermes cabin, which were the Stolls and two from Big Three, which were Nico and Thalia. As Connor went to the drums, Travis went to bass guitar while Thalia got lead guitar. Nico grabbed the microphone from Silena and went to the middle.

"Hey! Who's ready to blow the roof of this place!" Nico asked. The excited crowd cheered as the music started.

**Nico: **_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

**All: **_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

**Nico: **_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's messed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

**All: **_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

**Nico: **_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

**All: **_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

After they finished there was a silence, before suddenly, the crowd burst into cheering. Silena rushed up and tackled Nico into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe that you were the one who participated!" she cried. "And you were so good! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah. Me neither…" he muttered shyly, but he was still happy to be receiving cheering from his fellow campers.

"Let's give a round of applause for Nico!" she cried and everyone continued cheering, which only subdued after a few minutes or so. Nico then switched with Thalia, giving her the microphone while he got the guitar.

"So. Is everyone ready for the next round?" she asked as the crowd cheered again.

**Thalia: **_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

**All: **_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Ba da ba da ba_

**Thalia: **_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

**All: **_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

**Thalia: **_Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

**All: **_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

**Thalia: **_Ba da ba da ba..._

As she finished the song, the whole crowd cheered after seeing her performance. But she wasn't done yet.

"You guys think that's the end!" she asked. "Because I've got one more song!"

**Thalia: **_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

**All: **_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

**Thalia: **_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

**All: **_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
_

**Thalia: **_Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on campers  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

**All: **_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now_

As the music ended and she took a final breath, the whole place stayed silent, before suddenly, a tumult of cheering erupted from the crowd. Silena ran up and tackle Thalia with another bone-crushing hug.

"Those performances were awesome!" she cried. "You guys are gonna be the team to beat! Let's give it up, for Thalia!"

"So…" Nico began as he walked up to Thalia. "You think you sound good now? Because I swear that you said you sucked earlier."

"Oh shut it Death boy." she said, giving him a faint smile, and surprisingly, a kiss on the cheek. "You weren't too bad yourself."

She walked away, leaving him frozen there as he touched the spot she kissed him. He was in a trance, until he realized that he probably looked like an idiot by that time. "Hey! Thalia! Wait!"

..O..

"I have to say. Your son isn't that bad of a singer brother." Poseidon said.

"Well thank you." Hades said smugly.

"But I don't think he inherited that skill from you. And same with you too Zeus." he joked.

"Are you saying that we have no singing talent Poseidon?" Zeus asked as thunder rumbled in the sky. "Because I think that's what you're implying."

"Oh c'mon. I was just kidding, my dear brothers." he said. "Just calm down. It's going to ruin the mood."

"Yes. But I'd like to see when your son sings. I bet he'll sound like a dying dolphin." Hades said.

"That was offensive!" Poseidon snapped.

"Yes. But we'll just have to wait until he's going to Sing It." Zeus concluded.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Riot-Three Days Grace**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day**

**Brick By Boring Brick-Paramore**

**Our Time Now-Plain White T's**

**So... How'd you like this one! Tell me by reviewing.**

**I'll try and update next chapter between tomorrow and Tuesday. Promise.**

**And I would love some song suggestions for a couple of cabins. Just anything you can think of will be good for the 3rd round, which is going to be in chapter 7 or so.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope ya review!  
**


	6. Round 2, Part 3

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Whether it be the first or the most recent chapter... At least you reviewed!**

**Anyways, just a note, I'm not going to put the song names at the beginning. I think it just spoils the fun in guessing what song it is as you read the lyrics. Just saying.**

**Now you guys probably want to start reading... So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any songs.

* * *

**Katie was just in the strawberry fields, tending to the plants to keep her mind off of things. Specific things concerning a Stoll boy and his girlfriend. But, why did she even care? It's not that she like him… Psh; of course she didn't like him. Her feelings towards him were pure loathing. Yes; loathing.

But then, something fell out of her gardening kit. It was a jasmine. A fake one though. Her mind then started to drift off t when she received it. The Stolls had just pranked their cabin for the umpteenth time and Katie headed off to their cabin, where she met Travis. She nagged him and punched him in the jaw, but as an apology, he gave her a fake jasmine. Jasmines were her favorite flowers, and she didn't know how Travis would know that but she just shrugged it off and took it. She didn't even know why she kept it after all these months. He gave just before he started dating Jennifer. When he used to be the annoying, fun-loving, normal Travis Stoll she had once knew. Now he was just like a lost puppy, following and doing whatever his girlfriend wanted. Not that she cared.

She picked the flower up and stroked the fake petals. It was pretty, but it didn't have the natural beauty the flowers were admired for. Sort of like Jennifer herself. And a normal Jasmine, she wouldn't know who she could compare that flower to, so she just got those thoughts out of her mind and kept on tending to the strawberries. Everything was going fine, that is, until her sisters came.

"Hi Katie!" they said simultaneously.

"Uhh… Hi." she said, noticing their odd behavior.

"You know how we said that we wanted to sing this round." Vanessa said as Katie nodded in response.

"Well… we know another song that you could sing. For extra points of course." Lucy said.

"And the song is…" Katie said.

"I Won't Say, from Hercules." Vanessa said.

Katie tried to remember where they sang that in the movie, and then realization came to her like a ton of bricks.

"Woah. No way. No. No. NO. I am not singing that song." she said.

"C'mon Katie! Just sing it with us!" Haley begged.

"HADES NO! I am not singing. Especially that song." Katie retorted.

"Too late, because there's already a crowd here and the music's gonna start in at least 30 seconds." Lucy said.

"WHAT!" Katie cried, but it was too late as the music started to play. She just sighed and started to sing the words.

**Katie: **_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

She gave the girls a can-we-please-stop doing this look but they just shrugged it off and sang the next part.

**Girls: **_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

They gave Katie a wink and she could swear that their eyes flickered towards Travis for a second before looking back at her. She just gave them a grimace and kept on singing._  
_

**Katie: **_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**Girls:**_ You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

**Katie:**_ It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

She started walking away from the girls, the crowd making a path for her. But the girls kept tailing her as she continued her song.

**Katie: **_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

She then gave the girls a pleading look and mouthed 'Please let this be over'. But yet again, they shrugged and sang their part.

**Girls:**_ You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

They gave her a thumbs-up, hoping that she got the big picture but she just made a face and kept walking away from everyone.

**Katie:**_ WRONG: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

She then thought of the time she socked Travis in the eye after he tried hitting on her. It was one of the funniest moments she had ever seen and she didn't notice she was smiling, until it was too late.

**Girls:**_ Give up; give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

That's when she realised she was smiling. She changed her grin into a scowl and kept on walking, the girls and the crowd both tailing her.

**Katie:**_ This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

**Girls:**_ You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

The song was seriously annoying Katie by this point. And she knew the last part of this song, and she point-blank refused to sing it. But, seeing as she cared for her siblings, she kept singing.

**Katie:**_ You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

They were nearing the forest now, and Katie knew this was now or never. Surprising everyone, she shot off, like a bullet, and ran into the forest. Not caring where she goes, but just trying to get as far from them as possible.

**Girls:**_ Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

She could still hear her siblings sing that last part. And she knew that it was supposed to be her turn to sing the last few lines, but her mind refused to do so. But her heart was having a war with her mind, telling her to sing the part. And it seemed like her heart was winning. She sighed and sat down, leaning her back against a tree. She took out the fake jasmine and stroked the petals. She then whispered the last part, only for herself to hear, and nobody else to find out.

**Katie:**_ Oh  
At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

..O..

Katie waited a couple of minutes, sitting under the tree, before heading back to her siblings. They were still where she left them, staring at where Katie might've headed off to. When they saw her, they squealed and tackled her. They only let go after a couple of seconds of a bone-crushing hug.

Suddenly, they grabbed Katie and started pulling her in the direction of the cabins.

"Hey!" she cried as she tried to pull away, but their grip was too tight. "Where the Hades are you three taking me!"

"Aphrodite cabin." Haley replied as they dragged her. "It's nearly sunset y'know."

Katie looked over to the sun and sure enough, it was setting. It was actually the perfect time to sing her solo.

"But I already sang!" she whined. "I can't sing again!"

"Yes you can!" Vanessa said forcefully. "And you're going to sing at the beach, which has the perfect view of the sunset. And you're going to have an accompanying band."

"Which is us. If you're asking." Lucy added.

"I am not doing this." Katie said forcefully.

"Too late." Haley said, a mischievous smile on her face as she pushed Katie into Aphrodite cabin.

..O..

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Katie muttered as she looked at herself. She was wearing a white halter dress which ended just above her knees. Her hair was tied into a side braid and she had a little bit of make-up. All in all, she didn't look like a normal Katie.

"You look so amazing!" Haley squealed as the four of them headed towards the beach. They made sure to keep Katie hidden, not wanting the surprise to be ruined.

"You guys owe me big time." Katie muttered bitterly.

"Yeah yeah. But you're gonna be thanking us big time." Lucy said.

"What do you-"Katie said, but caught mid-sentence as the girls took their places. They gave Katie a shut-up-now look as she went off to hide. Campers started to come to the vast expanse on the beach. It took five minutes until everyone was there and Silena went in front.

"So? Is everyone excited?" she asked as the crowd cheered. "Well I hope you are! Because this is our final performance of the day! Give it up, for Demeter!"

As the music started, Katie took a deep breath and waited for her time to sing.

**?: **_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kinda reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

People looked around. Wondering who was singing. That was all resolved when Katie stepped out of hiding. Everyone's face had the same shocked look. It was either because they just found out she could sing well, or what she looked like, or both.

_And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

This song, was something that she didn't know why she was singing. She wondered if there was another meaning to this song other than that it sounded nice.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

If they were making her sing this because they have a hunch about who she likes, it's wrong. A completely wrong guess._  
_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

She noticed as she was singing that the words were changed. It was supposed to be green eyes, not blue. That's when she realised her sisters changed the lyrics and she made a mental note to get them back at it for later._  
_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
_

_I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby_

_Like a firework show_

She felt as if someone was staring at her. I mean a specific type of staring, as if that person had found the hidden truth. Even though she didn't like performing this song, she was putting all her effort and emotion into the words, and that person could sense all of it.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

As she finished, the whole crowd cheered and Silena came up and gave Katie her second bone-crushing hug of the day.

"That was so spectacular!" she squealed as she let her go. "And you look amazing! My cabin really knows how to make you look gorgeous."

"Uhh… Thanks, I guess…" Katie muttered sheepishly.

"And that was your second song today! And if I'm right, there are some messages in that song about who you like, right?" she asked inquisitively.

"No!" Katie blurted out, and she felt her face go red as a tomato.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Silena squealed. "And the message is that you're _not_ in love with a blue-eyed boy who's probably not someone who you thought you'd like. Am I right?"

Katie stayed silent, seeing as Silena had practically decoded her hidden truth.

"I'll say that I am." she said. "But there are probably millions of handsome, blue-eyed guys out there! He might even be from this camp!"

"Silena…" Annabeth said as she went to join the girls. "You probably should stop, before Katie dies from embarrassment."

"Yeah…" Silena said, contemplating on whether to stop talking about Katie's love life. "You're probably right…"

"She's a daughter of Athena. She's always right." Lucy said.

"Anyways. Let's give a round of applause to Katie!" she said as the crowd cheered wildly. "And now I'll tell you the points."

"Athena cabin receives 12 out of 20 for the day." she stated as the Athena cabin cheered.

"Hephaestus and Ares receive 12 out of 20 as well!" she said and the two cabins cheered.

"Demeter cabin gets 15 out of 20 for their two songs." Silena cried as the said cabin cheered loudly.

"And our winners for the second round are Hermes and Big Three with a near perfect score of 19 out of 20 for their spectacular three song performance!" she shouted and the said cabins burst into wild cheering. It took at least 10 minutes or so for them to finally stop cheering and calm down.

"And that is our second round done! We only have Round 3 left until our finals, and I should mention, that there are going to be a few twists tomorrow. So I hope all you campers are going to be ready to Sing It!"

..O..

"I have to say Demeter. Your daughter really knows how to Sing It." Athena said.

"Thank you Athena." she said politely. "But what I don't like is what your daughter said after Aphrodite. What have you done with my child!"

"Nothing." she replied simply before giving them a sly smile. "Yet, of course."

"Then we'll just have to wait until they Sing It." Athena said.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**I Won't Say-Meg from Hercules**

**Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift  
**

**So... How'd you like it! Tell me by reviewing!**

**And another note, anyone who wants spoilers, I'll tell you one little something. Some couples may get together; others might not. And that's all I'm going to tell you.**

**Hope you review! And I promise to try and update quickly. I swear.  
**


	7. Round 3

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here!**

**Woo! Next chapter is up! And it's the beginning of the new round, which is going to include a few new twists...**

**And all those people who wanted Percy to sing... just wait. He'll be up soon.**

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed! Or alerted, or favorite-d. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any songs.**

**Now enough rambling. Round 3 of Sing It awaits.

* * *

**Silena was happy. It was already round 3 of her mother's oh-so-brilliant plan and it was working… sort of. And with her warning of twists and turns happening in this round, she got practically every single camper participating be nervous. All in all, she was happy.

She walked to the mess hall. Grabbed some breakfast and sat with her siblings at Aphrodite table. She could feel people staring at her and she knew why. She was practically the only person in camp to know what was going to happen. She didn't even tell her siblings, so that they'd be shocked as well. After everyone finished eating, she stood up, went to the middle of the tables and whipped her megaphone out.

"So… How's everyone doing on this wonderful day?" she asked as people started murmuring. "Yes. I know you're all excited, and I know what it's all about. It's time to Sing It!" The campers cheered. _"Yep. That got their attention." _she thought.

"What's going to happen?" a boy from Athena asked.

"Well… You know how I said there were gonna be a few twists today?" she asked as the campers all nodded. "Well… I feel as if I shouldn't tell you yet."

"But why not?" Connor whined. "C'mon Silena! Tell us already!"

"Fine. A change in today's rules is that only cabin leaders perform." she said.

"WHAT!" all the cabin leaders cried and they turned to see their siblings who were shifting uncomfortably in the spot, knowing that Silena was telling the truth.

"C'mon. It's just gonna be you guys." Silena said. "So what?"

"Fine. But after this, you guys are going to get double the workload. Understand?" Katie snapped and her siblings nodded.

"And with that settled, there's another thing I'll have to tell you." Silena said as the campers nodded. "You're not gonna be picking your songs."

"WHAT!" the cabin leaders cried again and it was Silena's turn to be glared at.

"Hey! It's just a twist. No need to get angry." she said as they stopped glaring. "Anyways… your songs will be decided by Will's i-pod. Along with who's singing."

"What about us?" Nico asked, referring to him, Thalia and Percy.

"Since you guys _are _part of the Big Three, and you have no other siblings, by default, you have to sing." she said.

"Is that all?" Annabeth asked.

"There is another thing…" she began. "Cabin leaders will sing 1 or 2 songs with the exception of Percy, who'll sing 2 or 3 songs. But the extra song won't have any points. It's just so we can see him sing!"

"Hey! Why do I have to do extra!" Percy whined.

"Because… Practically everyone who's been watching this whole competition has been begging to see you sing. And we don't want to displease our audience, now do we." she said.

"Alright…" Percy muttered.

"Is that it?" Nico asked exasperatedly.

"Well… one more thing. And this is for all campers." she said, gaining the attention of the campers once again. "There will be a dance later this evening. And a few songs will be sung by our own favorite camp leaders!"

The leaders groaned. "Are you trying to torture us?" Travis whined.

"Not really." Silena said nonchalantly.

"When is this gonna start?" Thalia asked.

All campers braced themselves. Silena gave them a mischievous smile and raised her megaphone up. "Round 3 starts… NOW!"

..O..

Annabeth paced around her cabin. After Silena's announcement that morning, she was nervous. There was something up with those rules. That only cabin leaders had to sing and that their songs will be chosen for them. There was something up, and being a daughter of Athena, she knew that there was one big conspiracy happening behind the scenes. Though her deep thinking was cut short with a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said as a certain Demeter girl entered her cabin.

"Hey Annabeth." Katie said quietly.

"Hi Katie. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Uhh… Yeah…" she replied sheepishly.

"And that is…" Annabeth began.

"Umm… I think that our cabins should team up." she said.

"Wait. What!" she asked.

"It's alright if you don't want to. It's just that… by the way they're going, Hermes and Big Three cabins are going to win. And if we work together, I think that we could probably win the competition. And don't you want a little bit of revenge on Percy? Winning could be your answer." she said.

Annabeth contemplated the offer. Katie was right. Hermes and Big Three were the ones that had the highest scores. And if she worked with Katie, they could have a chance at winning. And the sound of winning against Percy was quite tempting.

"I think…" Annabeth said walking up to Katie and giving her a smile. "That you've got yourself a new partner."

Katie smiled. "Well then. Let's go kick some Hermes and Big Three ass."

..O..

Travis was in deep thought. Ha. Travis in deep thought? But yes, he was in deep thought. Not that he cared or anything, but he was thinking back to what Silena said the day before about Katie's songs. That she was _not_ in love with some blue-eyed guy that probably wasn't meant for her. He didn't know why h was thinking about it. It's not that he liked her. He had a girlfriend! Of course he didn't like Katie. The feelings were… brotherly. Yes; brotherly. His 'deep thinking' was cut short when his less awesome younger brother stepped through the door.

"Fancy meeting you here brother." he said bemusedly. "I thought you would be out with your girlfriend by now."

"She told me she had stuff to do." Travis muttered. "And I was thinking."

"You. Thinking!" Connor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Ha ha. Very funny." Travis said sarcastically. "But seriously. I was thinking about what Silena said yesterday."

"What did she say?" Connor asked.

"You know… About Katie's songs." Travis said.

Connor stared at his brother in confusion and disbelief. "Why the hell would you care about Katie's songs!"

"Because. Maybe Silena was right. Maybe she's _not_ in love with some blue-eyed person." Travis said.

"Why would you care?" Connor asked. "You have a girlfriend? Not unless…"

"I don't like her!" Travis cried. "I have brotherly feelings for her!"

"Wow. So you mean to say… That you think of Katie as you sister." Connor said as Travis nodded. "If you say so."

"But… what do you think it means?" he asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Connor asked as Travis nodded eagerly. "Just forget about it."

"What!" Travis cried.

"I said, forget about it. You have a girlfriend, and you seem to be happy in your position right now. Katie's tough. She'll be over the guy any day now."

Travis contemplated what his brother had just said and then finally gave a relieved sigh. "I do hope you're right."

"C'mon. It's me you're talking about. I'm awesome. Remember?" he said bemusedly.

"Keep thinking that brother." Travis said before walking out of their cabin.

..O..

"Could all campers please come to the amphitheater now! May I repeat. Amphitheater NOW!" Silena shouted through her megaphone as campers began scampering their way from all directions to the amphitheater. Their first performance was about to start, and it was going to be great.

Campers filed into the amphitheater from all directions. Taking it about 5 minutes until everyone was settled. After that, Silena went to the stage that was built the day before.

"So? Who's up for the first performance of the day?" she asked and the campers cheered. "Now I'll just get my good friend Will to come on stage."

Will went on stage as the crowd grew silent. He pulled out his i-pod and shook it. Everyone waited in anticipation as the names finally showed up.

Silena looked at it and smiled. "And our first song will be… Just the Girl by The Click Five, performed by our very own… Percy Jackson!" she cried and the whole crowd cheered.

..O..

"No way. No. No. No way." Percy muttered as he heard his name called.

"You have to go up there dude." Connor said, giving him a slight push towards the stage.

"C'mon Percy! You're up!" Silena cried from the stage as Percy walked to reach her.

"Do I have to do this Silena?" he asked.

Silena rolled her eyes and smiled at Percy. "Of course you do. Don't worry. You'll do fine." She handed him the microphone and left him on stage. He took a deep breath as the music started. No turning back now.

**Percy: **_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

A bunch of girls were squealing as he sang the song. Probably some girls who had a crush on him. He saw Silena have a knowing smile on her face and he wondered what she was thinking about.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Hmm… Maybe she was thinking that _if_ this song wasn't from a shuffle and he had chosen it himself, he would be singing it for Annabeth. Which was completely wrong. Psh. Although it was a pretty good song.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

A bunch of girls squealed again after the chorus. It seemed that Thalia had joined Silena in giving him some type of knowing smile. And he knew what both of them were thinking. _He's singing it for Annabeth. _

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

And maybe they were right. Maybe… he was actually singing it for Annabeth…

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

As he finished singing, the whole crowd burst into cheers. Silena ran up and tackled Percy into a bone-crushing hug.

"You sing so well!" she squealed as she finished hugging him.

"Uhh… thanks." he muttered embarrassed by her compliment.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be embarrassed! Who agrees! Percy sings well!" she cried and the crowd burst into more cheers. "And the people have spoken."

"Is that it? You're not like, going to make me do a double performance?" he asked.

"Oh of course not silly!" she said giving him a playful hit on the arm. "Unless you want…"

"NO!" he said hastily. "I mean… yeah… I don't really want to sing again."

"Are you sure?" Silena asked innocently.

"Yeah. I'm sure." he finished.

"Alright. And that was Percy people! Get prepared for who's going to be next to Sing It!"

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Just the Girl-The Click Five**

**So... Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing.**

**And Percy finally did sing! Yay!**

**And a few more surprises are going to come out soon so be prepared.**

**Sing It Chapter 8 will be up soon, so I hope you review!  
**


	8. Round 3, Part 2

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here!**

**First things first... I"M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! It's just... I had work, and a writer's block, and other stuff...**

**But I'm back now and better than ever! Maybe I'll even update really soon, like tomorrow? Or Sunday!  
**

**And I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, alerted or favorite-d my story. And those who read my story! You can all get a virtual choc-chip cookie. Here you go! *hands out cookies***

**So I should stop babbling... Because I know what you guys are all waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any song.**

**Chapter 8 awaits. Who's ready to Sing It?

* * *

**"Hey Silena." Annabeth asked as she walked up to the said girl. "I have a question."

"Okay!" she said perkily. "Ask away!"

"You're not rigging the songs in Will's i-pod to choose something that would make us sing about who we like or embarrass us, right?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Silena lied, hoping Annabeth didn't detect it, which she didn't.

"Oh that's good." Annabeth said, sounding relieved.

"C'mon. I'm not going to do that to you guys! I'll probably only do it to Percy." she said, making Annabeth smile before she took her leave. "Gods. I hope she didn't detect it. Cause I've got some stuff planned."

..O..

Nico was in deep thinking. He was wondering about his feelings. I know right! Nico. Feelings? Don't really add up to much. But still, back to the point. He was thinking about his feelings towards Thalia. Yeah, she was pretty hot… Screw that, she was smoking hot. Anything she does, he'd like it. And when she kissed him on the cheek a yesterday, his brain started to do back-flips. But there was that one big problem… She was a hunter. A. Freaking. Hunter. And that practically shatters any hope of him EVER having a relationship with Thalia. All his deep thinking was interrupted when Percy walked into the room.

"Sup cousin." he said. "Something wrong?"

"Life sucks." he muttered.

"You know that since you're a son of Hades, you'd always think life would suck." Percy said.

"Well then, it's suckier." he concluded.

"And why is that?" Percy questioned.

"None of your business." Nico muttered.

"Ooh…" Percy said in a teasing voice. "I'm betting you're having girl troubles…"

Nico blushed after that. Screw that son of Poseidon for finding out the truth. But he stayed silent.

"You know you're blushing." Percy said, smirking at his cousin's demise. "And I think I know who you like."

"And that would be…" Nico said.

"Thalia." Percy said simply. Nico was so shocked, that if he had drank a glass of water, all of its contents would have been on Percy. "And don't you dare deny it. I've seen the way you look at her."

"Since when did you become a son of Aphrodite?" Nico asked. "And if I did have girl troubles, I wouldn't go to you; seeing as you have the worst love life in Camp Half-Blood history."

"Shut up."Percy said defensively as Nico smirked. "But I know you like Thalia. And that's sorta a big problem."

"You don't think I noticed?" Nico asked as he face-palmed Percy. "She's a freaking hunter of Artemis. That's practically a sign saying, NO BOYS ALLOWED."

"Oh well. Do you want any help or not?" Percy asked.

"I'd rather not." Nico replied. Percy simply shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the cabin as Nico started trying to suffocate himself with a pillow.

..O..

"Will?" Silena said as she went to the archery range.

"Yeah." Will said as he put down his bow after getting a bulls-eye. "Something you need?"

"Your i-pod." she said simply. He took his i-pod out of his jeans pocket and handed it over to Silena.

"Why do you need it now? There's no-one here except for my siblings." he said.

"That's because we're going to have an impromptu performance." she said, an evil smile playing across her lips as she shook the i-pod.

"Who's performing?" Will asked as the names went on screen.

"Our new duo." Silena said before walking off to get the campers.

..O..

"Uhh… Katie. Annabeth." a girl said as Katie and Annabeth stopped discussing important matters to look at her.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Is something wrong?" Katie asked.

"No. Silena told me to tell you two to go to Aphrodite cabin ASAP." she said before running away.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked.

Katie just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I think we should go. It probably has something to do with the competition."

Both girls left their place, heading off to Silena. Not knowing that they'll be doing something that was going to be mind blowing.

..O..

"Uhh… Silena?" Katie asked as she entered the Aphrodite cabin with Annabeth.

"We've been expecting you!" she said in a creepily perkily tone as she walked out of their walk-in closet, holding some clothes.

"Uhh… That's great." Annabeth said, trying to break the awkwardness. "But what're we here for?"

"Well…" Silena said. "You guys are our next performance. And this one is pretty special, so I'm going to have to help you a little bit."

"With what?" Katie asked.

"With your look." she said before a bunch of Aphrodite girls swarmed around Katie and Annabeth and pushed them into the massive closet.

"Hey! Stop this! NOW!" Annabeth shouted as she struggled to get free.

"Too late." Silena said, still smiling as she went into the closet and the doors closed.

..O..

"Attention please!" Silena shouted through her megaphone as all campers turned to see what was happening. "There will be a performance at the beach in 10 minutes! May I repeat! Performance at the beach in 10 minutes! And it's going to be one hell of a show so I suggest that you get there soon!"

"I wonder what's happening…" Percy muttered as he, Travis, Connor and Nico started heading to the beach.

"Yeah… And I wonder if there are gonna be any hot chicks performing." Connor said as the other three boys left him in a hurry, leaving him to his own wild imagination. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was starting to drool and that the other guys left him. "Hey! Wait!"

..O..

"I can't be doing this." Katie muttered nervously. "I am _not _doing this."

"Yes you are!" Annbeth said, snapping Katie out of her rambling.

"But. I can't perform this! And not in this!" she gestured to herself and what she was wearing. She wore a brown, off-the-shoulder midriff top, skin-tight jeans and brown sandals.

"Hello! I'm practically wearing the same thing!" Annabeth complained, and what she was saying was true. Her outfit matched Katie's, though she was wearing grey instead of brown.

"And in our next performance, we're going to be wearing something worse…" Katie muttered.

"C'mon! Stop complaining! Think of our siblings! Think of winning! Think of the look on the Stolls' faces when we win!" Annabeth said, and her suggestions seemed to do the trick. Katie suddenly started smiling (though it was a little evilly) and stopped freaking out.

"Your right." Kate said. "I should stop complaining. I would love to see the smirks wiped off the guys' faces once we win."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Annabeth muttered as they fist-bumped and waited for their cue.

..O..

"So? How's everyone going?" Silena asked as she went on the make-shift stage built on the beach. "Yes. I know what you're all waiting for. It's time for someone to Sing It! But I should tell you something though."

"Which is…" Thalia said.

"The people performing already know who they are and what they're singing." she said. "Let's give it up, for our next performance!"

The music started as two girls came onto the stage. No-one could recognize who they were, because of the white curtains that have been put there. You could still see the silhouette though, and from some of the guys' point of view, they looked hot.

**?: **_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Then one girl stopped singing and switched to another one. The first girl sounded familiar, though no-one could really pin-point who it was.

**?: **_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Then both girls started singing. Their voices mingled together perfectly, though no-one still knew who they were.

**Both: **_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

Then, one of the most shocking things in Camp Half-Blood history happened. The white curtains came down as they belted the final note, and after came a collective gasp. There stood, the two least likely girls to be singing this song ever.

Annabeth and Katie.

**Both: **_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

All the guys were drooling over them, though the girls weren't that jealous. They all knew about who each girl liked. It was like… feminine intuition.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

**Katie: **_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

When Travis saw Katie, it felt like his heart was doing back flips. He was drooling like crazy, though he didn't really notice it. Since when has Katie looked that hot! I mean, Katie always looked hot but… Aah… Gah.

**Annabeth: **_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

When Percy saw Annabeth, it was like torture. That really, _really _hot girl performing there used to be his. Then he ruined it… All he wanted to do was run up to her and kiss her. Though that would mean interrupting their performance, and also he's probably get beaten up…

**Both: **_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

The girls were enjoying performing. They saw the expressions of all the guys. They were all practically drooling. Annabeth saw Percy and smirked. Even if they weren't together, he was still whipped. She also saw Travis who seemed to be drooling over Katie and made a mental note to tell her partner later.

**Annabeth: **_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

**Katie: **_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

The music faded and both girls put their heads down. Everyone was wondering what was happening, when suddenly, the music went to full blast and the girls rocked out.

**Both: **_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

As the music came to an end, everyone started to cheer wildly. Silena came onto the stage and tackled the girls.

"You two were so good!" she squealed.

"Thank you." they both said as Silena let go.

"No don't you go anywhere! We've got another special performance for you guys!" Silena said as the crowd cheered and the girls rushed off back stage.

..O..

"Wasn't the great!" Katie squealed as they both started changing into their next outfit, which they didn't really consider an outfit at all.

"Yeah. It sure was." Annabeth replied.

"You know… I saw Percy." Katie said as Annabeth's face turned to a tomato color. "And it seems like he was still whipped over you."

Annabeth was momentarily stunned, before she regained her cool and remembered what else she saw earlier. "You know… I saw Travis earlier."

Now it was Katie's turn to be a tomato. "So? Why do you bring that up?"

"Because… It seemed like he was drooling over this certain Demeter girl I know…"

Katie gave her a playful hit on the arm. "Really! I thought he had a girlfriend!" she asked sarcastically.

"He does." Annabeth said. "Though I wasn't lying. He was seriously drooling."

"Sure he was…" Katie said, sounding completely unconvinced that he wasn't drooling. "Now c'mon. We have another performance."

..O..

Everyone was waiting in anticipation. The next performance was coming up, and they couldn't wait. Though the waiting was cut short as Silena went on stage.

"Woo! I bet you guys are ready for the next performance right?" she asked as the campers cheered. "Well here they are! Katie and Annabeth!"

Two girls went out, though they were behind the white curtains. They couldn't be seen properly, though from what campers saw, they were wearing something different.

**?: **_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water_

The girl's head turned, indicating that the girl beside her was singing._  
_

**?: **_Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)_

Then, for the second time today, Camp Half-Blood history was made. The curtains fell, revealing Katie and Annabeth and another bunch of girls who were known to be from the West Coast singing. Annabeth was wearing a silver bikini top and gray daisy-dukes. Katie was wearing similar to Annabeth, though her bikini top was filled with exotic plants and she was wearing brown daisy-dukes.

**Annabeth: **_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

All guys were drooling even more than they were earlier, especially Percy and Travis, who are practically wide-eyed at what they're seeing.

**All: **_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

They were doing the same dance moves as in the music video, and it was working for them. The crowd cheered even more as they continued to perform.

**Katie: **_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

**Annabeth: **_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

**Katie: **_California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

**All: **_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

As they finished, the crowd went crazy. They were cheering like mad and could only be calmed after 5 minutes, after which Silena went up on stage.

"That was good!" Silena squealed. "And you two look amazing. You know you can keep that, right?"

"Uhh… Thanks." Katie muttered.

"Yeah! Weren't they great! Who thinks so!" she asked as the crowd cheered again.

"Thanks everyone." Katie and Annabeth said.

"And that was those two people! Let's see who's going to be next to Sing It!" she squealed as the crowd cheered again.

..O..

The gods sat dumbstruck, obviously finished watching Sing It and shocked at what they saw.

"Did that… just happen?" Athena and Demeter asked.

"What? Your daughters performing two Katy Perry songs?" Poseidon asked.

"I think it just did." Hermes finished, followed by an awkward silence.

"Wow!" Aphrodite squealed, breaking the silence. "They were amazing!"

Athena and Demeter face-palmed themselves. "They performed… that!" Demeter cried.

"Do we have any children who can perform a proper song?" Athena asked.

"Who cares!" Aphrodite cried. "They were amazing and you two should be proud! Now let's wait for who's going to Sing It next."

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Teenage Dream-Katy Perry**

**California Gurls-Katy Perry**

**I was in a Katy Perry song writing mood today... But that's probably the end of all Katy songs in my story. Hope it was worth it!**

**So... Did you like it! If so, review! Every reviewer gets a cookie.**

**I probably should mention... I'm sort of going to be updating weekly now... I'M SORRY! I just have school work and stuff... Hope you'll still read! I update on weekends.**

**And you could be expecting a tidal wave of Taylor Swift song start to pop up. Just saying... You've been warned!**

**Song suggestions would be nice! If you have any, give me some via review.**

**Hope you review, and heads up for the next chapter of Sing It!  
**


	9. Round 3, Part 3

**Hello! Pavalova here!**

**Yay! Next chapter! Isn't everyone excited! I've got you all waiting in anticipation for the next Sing It!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite-d! You get a free cookie!**

**And to all you readers out there, you get a cookie as well!**

**Now enough chit-chat. Sing It awaits.**

**Disclaimer: Riordan owns it.

* * *

**As the girls finished their performance, the guys went back to Hermes cabin. They were supposed to be getting ready for who performs next, though two of the members were clearly in a dream-land.

"Hellooooo…" Connor said annoyingly, waving his hand over Travis and Percy's faces. He snapped his fingers and they both snapped back to reality.

"W-what…" Percy said groggily, looking at his surroundings to know where he is.

"Welcome back to reality." Thalia said simply, looking really annoyed that they wasted so much time trying to snap them back to reality.

"Oh… Sorry?" Travis muttered sheepishly while Thalia just glared. "Alright! Sorry for not paying attention. Now can you please stop giving me that really scary glare?"

"For now." Nico said. "But now we just have to wait for who sings next."

"By the way…" Connor asked, smirking at what he was about to say. "What were you guys thinking about?"

Travis and Percy turned as red as tomatoes and stayed dead silent.

"Yeah…" Nico said, smiling at the boys' demise. "What were you thinking about? Maybe they were girls… You know… the ones who performed on stage a minute ago…"

"No it wasn't!" Percy shouted hastily, making him look even more suspicious.

"You know Percy…" Thalia said, an evil smile forming at her lips. "You really suck at lying under pressure. And we already know that you were practically drooling over Annabeth."

"Uhh…" Percy muttered sheepishly, hanging his head down in embarrassment.

"Now how about you brother dearest?" Connor asked. "Who were you thinking of?"

"My girlfriend. Duh." he lied, putting on his best poker face.

"Liar." Nico said, which made him flinch. "You were thinking about another girl… I mean, you were practically the same as Percy as you watched her."

"Yep." Connor said happily. "You know… this certain girl we know. I think that she's a daughter of Dem-"

"I was not thinking about her!" Travis shouted as Connor snickered. "I was thinking about my girlfriend!" With that, he upped and left, leaving everyone to grow silent.

"Sure he was…" Thalia said, rolling her eyes at the boy's stupidity.

..O..

"You know…" Connor said, as he finally tracked his brother down after the whole issue a few minutes ago. "We were just joking."

"I know you were." Travis said as his brother sat next to him. "I'm just on edge you know. I have this really, _really_ bad feeling that I'm going to perform today."

"With what Silena said earlier, you probably are." Connor replied.

"I'm just freaked out." Travis said.

"Alright then. How about this… Let's see who sings better." Connor said happily.

"What!" Travis asked.

"I said… We'll have a contest to see who's a better singer. You or me. Winner gets half the other persons loot." he said.

"But-" Travis began.

"Unless…" Connor teased, a smirk forming on his face. "You're too chicken to do it."

Travis mentally face-palmed himself and calmed down. "As if I'm chicken. We all know that I'm the awesomest."

"Sure you are…" Connor said, rolling his eyes at his brother's immaturity. "So if you're not chicken, it's on."

"Bring it." Travis said happily before his brother left. "He is _so_ going to lose."

..O..

Silena was giddy with excitement. The next performance was coming soon, and she couldn't wait. She really couldn't wait that while everyone was doing whatever nonsense they were doing, she was planning and scheming the songs that everyone would sing. And it was finally time for our next song.

She practically ran to the middle of the cabins and whipped out her famous megaphone. No-one was really paying attention to her so that the surprise would get them.

"May I have your attention please!" she said as all the campers in hearing distance whipped their heads to the source of her voice. "Could everyone meet in the amphitheater in 10 minutes? Our next song is about to be sung! And don't worry; the singer or should I say singers don't know it's them yet. So round everyone up cause it's time to Sing It!"

Suddenly, all campers began to scatter, whether it was to get the best seats at the amphitheater or to find their friends. The energy and excitement was just going through the roof. And Silena couldn't help but smile at who was going to sing next.

..O..

The campers were buzzing as they filed into the amphitheater for the next performance. They couldn't wait, with Silena saying that the _singers _still didn't know who they were made a lot of speculation of who was singing. People were betting it was either Percy or Travis, since they were the ones who have sung the least songs. Their waiting was cut short as Silena walked on stage, Will's i-pod in hand.

"So?" she asked excitedly. "Who's ready to Sing It?"

The crowd cheered ecstatically as Silena shook the i-pod. It only took 2 seconds until the names popped up. As she read the names, Silena's smile widened even further as she took the microphone to her lips.

"And our next performance is… Dream On, by our two favorite pranksters, Connor and Travis!"

..O..

"Oh my gods…" Travis and Connor muttered as they went on stage to see a grinning Silena.

"Welcome boys." she said, her tone a little bit on the evil side. "It's your time to Sing It."

"Can we like… postpone this for another time…" Connor muttered, not really wanting to perform.

"Of course not silly!" Silena squealed. "If the i-pod says your names, then it's your time to perform!"

"But-" Travis began.

"No buts." Silena said firmly. "You guys are going to sing and that's final."

"Uggh…" Travis muttered as he face-palmed himself.

"C'mon." Connor said happily. "It's the perfect song for our competition. Remember what the winner gets." And what he said seemed to do the trick, because after a second of contemplating it, Travis snapped back to reality and grinned like an idiot.

"You are _so_ going to lose." Travis said.

"You are _so_ on." Connor replied.

"Give it up, for the Stolls!" Silena shouted as the music began to play.

**Travis: **_Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay _

Everyone was shocked. The final person they haven't heard sing, and he sounded really, _really_ good. Or in some opinions of the Aphrodite girls, really hot.

**Connor: **_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life  
Is in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you _

Yep. He was right. This little competition of theirs was really pushing his older brother to the limit. He was good… and his brother sound pretty good as well. Though he thought he was better.

**Both: **_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away, yeah_

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away _

As they sang, a lot of girls were swooning. Their voices mingled perfectly, as if they were fighting one massive battle over who sounded better. No-one really could decide who sounded better, but they just kept listening in awe as they heard those amazing voices.

**Travis: **_Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until the dream come true  
_

**Connor: **_Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dream comes true  
_

**Both: **_Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._

As they finished, the whole crowd burst into raucous cheers. The brothers waited for Silena who came up and tackled them into a fierce, back-breaking hug.

"You guys were great! That was just so… GREAT!" she squealed.

"Uhh… thanks…" Connor muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah. Anyways, who sang better? Me... or him?" Travis asked.

"Well… How about we ask the campers?" Silena said, smiling at them before turning to the crowd. "Alright! Well, one of performers asked a question that he want all of you to answer."

The campers grew silent and looked at her inquisitively. She just smiled and kept talking. "Travis is wondering… Who sang better? Him or his brother?"

Suddenly, the whole crowd burst into conflict. People everywhere were shouting and screaming, all of them saying "TRAVIS" or "CONNOR". Well, actually, most of them were girls. But that doesn't matter. It was going to turn into one big fight until someone screamed exasperatedly.

"Who was that?" Travis asked as they all turned to see Katie walking to the stage. She reached it and went over to Silena, who handed over her microphone.

"Can all you idiots just SHUT THE HADES UP!" she shouted as everyone went into dead silence. They've seen what happens to Katie when she gets pissed, and it always starts with a shouting match. And it looked like she was just about ready to start another one.

"Katie... sweetie… you should just calm down." Silena said calmly, making her friend calm down. Katie took a deep breath and brought the microphone to her lips.

"We should all do this in a civilized manner." she said, sounding more mature than what she is normally. "So we should just hear your cheers. Those who liked Travis better, let's hear your voice."

Suddenly, a tumult of cheering came from the crowd. If there was a measurement on how it was out of 10, it would have been a 25. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, and when they did, Katie began talking.

"Thank you Connor fans. Now if you liked how Travis sang, let's hear your cheers." she said.

And yet again, another tumult of cheering that sounded like a bomb exploding began, though this one was even louder than the one before. The crowds were going ever wilder, and it took them at least 5 minutes to calm them down. During the whole time, Katie stayed silent, patiently waiting for the cheering to stop, though Travis swears that he saw a faint smile play across her lips before she went back to dead seriousness. Once the crowd was finished, she smiled and began to talk.

"And the crowd have spoken." she stated simply. "Our winner for that little contest is… Travis!"

The crowd cheered again, and even those who were on Connor's side cheered heartily. It took around 10 minutes for the cheering to die down, and after that, Travis was still grinning like an idiot.

"Well that was interesting." Silena said as she got the microphone back from Katie who mysteriously disappeared. "Now since we've spent too much time, let's have another shake at who's going to perform. And to kill two birds with one stone, let's get the next two songs for a double performance!"

The crowd went into an anticipating wait as she shook the i-pod. The next 2 seconds were agonizing for the campers. When the names went on screen, Silena's face lit up. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat and it seemed like she was close to laughing.

"Our next performance…" she said, trying to compose herself. "Will be Barbie Girl and Baby… and will be sung by, Thalia and Nico respectively."

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Dream On-Aerosmith**

**Ah ha! I don't really like cliff-hangers, but I just couldn't resist adding this one! I was just laughing my head off when I thought of it. You might think I'm crazy for doing it... But I don't care! And don't worry! I may be nice to the characters and not let them sing those songs. *cracks evil grin***

**And yeah... you might have to wait at least 1 or 2 more chapters until tidal of Taylor Swift... still haven't thought of where to put them. But I do sorta know what songs there will be. And I swear the final Taylor song will be a shock to us all!**

**Hope you liked it. And i hope you review! All reviewers get cookies! (And they're choc-chip!)  
**


	10. Round 3, Part 4

**Hi Hi! Pavalova here.**

**Yay! Over 100 reviews! Congratulations to adealerman who was the big three digit number! You get a chocolate cake! *hands cake***

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story! And anyone who put this on their alerts or favorite lists! All of you get a cookie!**

**And I reached 10 chapters! All thanks to you guys!**

**Some of you may be wondering where I'm headed right now... And I'll tell you. The next chapter (the one after this one) and the chapter after that, are going to contain a _lot_ of romance... You have been warned. And after that, Sing It Finals are coming!**

**And I don't own PJO. All of you know.  
**

**Now enough chit-chat. Sing It awaits.

* * *

**As Silena said those final words, they heard a scream. A scream of someone who was _extremely_ pissed. The sky outside darkened, and thunder began to crack. If they didn't have the magical barrier, all of them would have been fried. The ground began to quake and hellhounds started to appear in thin air. As everyone started freaking out and questioned what was going on, a _very_ pissed Thalia headed towards the front, a furious looking Nico tagging along with her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Thalia shouted at Silena.

"I'm sorry…" she said in a tiny voice.

"THEN WHAT"S WITH THE SONG CHOICES!" Nico shouted.

"I don't choose the songs." Silena lied. hoping that she wouldn't get caught.

"But I do." Thalia muttered bitterly as she grabbed the i-pod out of Silena' hands and started looking through the songs, trying to find one that she could sing.

**Thalia: **_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

As Nico heard the chorus, he thought that it was impossible to get her. If she really thought what she sang, he had no chance. No chance.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

As she sang the song, she didn't know why she chose it, other than that it was a Paramore song. It actually sort of made sense with her life, and as she was thinking, she thought of Luke…

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

She finished and the crowd cheered. Silena came up with a smile on her face but Thalia detected something in her eyes. Disappointment? Probably because she didn't sing Barbie Girl.

"That was great!" she said. "Too bad you didn't sing the other song…"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Thalia cried. "I have a freaking 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. I seriously wouldn't have sung that stupid, good-for-nothing, idiotic-"

"I think we get the point Thals." Nico said. "Now will you please hand the i-pod over?"

Thalia just smirked and handed it back to Silena. Nico gawked at the sight of what she was doing.

"What the hell are you doing!" he cried.

"Do you really think I would've given you the i-pod?" she asked teasingly as Nico scowled.

"Don't worry Nico. I'll change the song." Silena said, though he didn't trust her as she had a mischievous look in her eye.

She shook the i-pod and the campers had to wait an agonizing 2 seconds for the song to pop up. As it did, Silena took a look at it and smiled.

"Nico, you will be singing…" she began pausing in the middle for dramatic effect. "By Maroon 5, Misery!"

**Nico: **_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

'Wow' was all Nico could comprehend as he sang. The song was seemingly perfect for his situation. A little bit too perfect… But he just shrugged it off and kept on singing. 

_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

He noticed the great deal of screaming that came from a few girls, but he didn't notice the questioning and jealous looks that came from our favorite daughter of Zeus.

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
Now I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

"Nico!" Silena squealed, as she rushed over to give him one of her famed bone-crushing hugs. "That was good!"

"Uhh… You can let go now…" he replied as she let go. "And thanks."

"And it was like you related to the song somehow. Care to tell us?" she asked knowingly.

"Not really…" Nico muttered as he started turning into the color of a tomato.

"Alright." she said, giving him a knowing smirk and then a smile. "I'll let it slide this time. But be warned. I will ask later!"

"A-alright…" Nico muttered.

"And now that those two performances are finished, let's get another one through!" Silena shouted as she shook the i-pod. It was another agonizing 2 seconds before the names came out. She looked at it and gave a smile. "Our next performance, will be Should've Said No… by our one and only, Annabeth!"

..O..

Annabeth marched on stage, her face seeming nonchalant, though inside her feelings were in conflict. She already sang, but this song was perfect for her thing with Percy.

"Silena." she said quite formally. "I already sang."

"I know." Silena said. "But this is the last song you'll sing today. Promise."

"Fine." she grumbled, snatching the microphone and waiting for the music to start.

**Annabeth: **_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

She saw Percy as she sang. There was a look of complete guilt and anguish on his face as he listened to her. 'He deserves it' she thought as she kept singing. 

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

She wondered whether she's been to harsh on him for the past few months. But she pushed those thoughts aside. He had broken her heart. He deserved every single punishment she could dish out.

_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Annabeth!" Silena squealed as she came on stage. Annabeth braced herself for one of those 'hugs' she normally receives but it didn't come. All that was there was a smiling Silena and a cheering crowd.

"Silena. That was my last song, right?" she asked.

"Of course! I'm not that mean that I'll make you sing another song." she joked. "But I'm making no promises, so I'll just have to change a rule."

The crowd all went silent as Silena smiled and put the microphone to her lips. "What I said about the song limit. Those rules are gone. Everyone can sing as many songs as they can!"

"But that rule doesn't apply to me, right?" she asked.

"Yes Annabeth." Silena said, reassuring her friend. "Now for one last performance before our dance tonight, let's go check the i-pod!"

Silena shook the i-pod. The crowd waited in anticipation for 2 seconds until the name popped up. Silena's face lit up at the name.

"Our next performance is… The Reason by Hoobastank, sang by… Percy!"

..O..

Percy walked on stage as the crowd cheered even wilder. He went to face Silena… and Annabeth.

"Girls." he said, a little bit too mature sounding.

Annabeth just glared at him and walked off. Silena gave him a sad little smile and handed him the microphone. "Dedicate it to her." Silena whispered into his ear before walking off.

"Uhh… hey guys." he said as the crowd's cheering slowly died down. "Well… I just want to dedicate this song to someone who's still important to me. This is practically telling what I need to say."

**Percy: **_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

He saw Annabeth's expression as he sang. It looked nonchalant, and he started to get even more depressed. What he didn't see what she felt inside. He didn't see that Annabeth was actually feeling guilty for her actions, and she even had a minor thought of forgiving him, but pushed it away. She was still not forgiving him.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

"Aww…" Silena said as she went up on stage. "That was just… so sweet."

"Thanks." Percy muttered.

"I wish she's forgiven you." Silena said wistfully.

"Yeah… same." Percy said sadly.

"But… such is life." Silena said before changing her tone of voice. "Now all of you better prepare for our 'Valentine's Eve' dance! Wear something pretty! Any girl is welcome to go my cabin for makeovers. And boys, you better look nice. The dance starts at 7:00 pm sharp! Hope to see you there, because that's where we'll continue our little competition and where we'll announce the result of who's going in the finals. Pretty much, be there for the end of round 3 of Sing It!"

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**That's What You Get-Paramore**

**Misery-Maroon 5**

**Should've Said No-Taylor Swift**

**The Reason-Hoobastank**

**So... How'd you like it?**

**I promise that there will be romance next chapter. Lots and Lots! And it will include songs!**

**Hope y'all review! Love to hear your say!**

**And I think I should mention this now, because it might soon be too late. I propose a competition. The 120th reviewer of this story, will get a cameo. And it's not one of those stupid, 'you're there for one second and then you're gone' types, but it's going to be an important role, that includes you giving some sense to one of our characters! I promise it'll be good! So good luck reaching 120! Can't wait!  
**


	11. The Dance

**Hello there! How's it going?**

**Thank you to all those reviews and adds to the alert and favorites list. All of you get cookies.**

**And congratulations to Silver Hedge10! You were the 120th reviewer! You're going to get a cameo soon! Promise!**

**Now enough with the rambling. Sing It is waiting.**

**Don't own PJO.

* * *

**There she was. Being dragged along with Katie by Silena to the dining pavilion where they set up the dance. She was dreading for what was to come, because she had always hated dances. Even though she only went to few, she absolutely detested them. Now she was being forced to go to another one.

After being 'persuaded' (threatened really) to go to Aphrodite cabin for makeovers, how could she possibly refuse? It was going to be a disaster. And now here she was, standing outside the dining pavilion against her will. Though she thought that Aphrodite cabin made her look quite remarkable really.

She was wearing a strapless silver dress that was tight from chest to waist but free flowing from the point to just above her knees. Silena had said that it 'complimented her eyes' or something of that sort. She was wearing matching heels with the dress. She had on light make-up and voila! Remarkable looking Annabeth!

Katie didn't look bad herself. She was wearing a green dress, tight just around the chest but flowing from that point to at least 2 inches above her knees. The dress had a ruffled look to it. She was wearing matching green heels and light make-up. And voila! Shocking looking Katie.

Silena looked no better. She was wearing a strapless red dress, practically complimenting every curve she had and ending above her knees. It was a better alternative than her normal 'pink'. She was also wearing deep red heels and had perfect make-up. She looked stunning.

Now back to reality. They were standing outside the pavilion, with campers filing in from all directions. It looked like the party had started to liven up because some camper had started to sing Freak the Freak Out. People inside were dancing and cheering. Lights were flashing and music was pounding. All in all, a place Annabeth never wanted to go to.

"Oh c'mon!" Silena said, noticing Annabeth's pessimistic attitude. "It's going to be fun!"

"As if." Katie scoffed.

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Silena said. "You're going to have fun!"

"If you say so…" Annabeth said as they walked into the pavilion.

No-one seemed to notice their entrance until the music ended. Someone managed to spot them as the music faded away and their jaw dropped. Other people started to notice until the whole room practically went dead silent; gawking at the sight of the girls.

"Well…" Katie said. "This is going to be a long night…"

**..O..**

He was having fun. He was flirting with his wonderful girlfriend until 'they' had to be seen. It seems that no-one had noticed them, until some unknown little kid had to practically gawk at them and everyone noticed. Including him. He turned his head to see at what everyone was looking at, and there he saw… Her.

She was wearing a green dress. A green dress that made her look more smoking hot than usual. Her hair was loose and wavy. She was wearing minimal make-up that made her look like an angel. He practically forgot the world as he stared at her. He didn't even notice that he was drooling. Not that his girlfriend minded though. She left him once he had started staring to go 'talk' to a 'friend' of hers.

After everyone had stopped staring, she had gone over to the snack table and gotten a drink. That's when he noticed 'him'. He walked up to her and started chatting her up. She just played along as he flirted with her. After a few more minutes, he held his hand out, which she graciously accepted and they headed off towards the dance floor.

Anger bubbled inside of him as he watched the two. He just wanted to punch the guy that was with her. He was enraged. Not only because he was dancing with Katie, but also because it was his idiot of a brother, Connor…

**..O..**

They had entered the room, and he didn't notice. Until one kid had to point them out. He turned his head to see what they were all staring at, and he saw her.

Her silver dress, illuminated in the lights of the dance floor and complimenting her eyes. Her heels and minimal amount of make-up. She was the picture of perfection to him. Even Aphrodite herself couldn't compare to her beauty. She had a bored and nonchalant expression on her face, making her look as if she didn't want to be there, which was true.

After a while, everyone stopped looking, but he just watched. He watched as she went over to grab some chips from the table. He watched as she watched everyone with the same bored expression. As he kept watching, his view was blocked by a certain girl staring at him eagerly.

"So… What'cha staring at?" Silena asked, her voice high pitched and squeaky.

"Nothing." Percy said hastily, making him look even guiltier.

"Liar." Silena said smugly. "You're staring at Annabeth and don't you dare deny it."

"Fine." Percy grumbled. "You're right. I'm staring at her."

"Wonderful!" she said perkily. "Now why don't you go ask her to dance?"

"Because I have this fear of death awaiting me if I go near her." Percy said jokingly. Silena smiled.

"Alright. If you say so. But since you have this spare time, I'm going to make you do something." she said, her smile concealing her true motive.

"Which is-" he began, but not finishing his sentence as he was grabbed on the arm and dragged to the stage where a camper had just finished singing I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Hi everyone!" Silena said as the crowds' stares fixated on her. "How are you on this wonderful evening?"

The crowd cheered and Silena smiled. "That's good. Now I have a performance all of you have probably been waiting for. Here is, Percy!"

She shoved Percy into the spotlight and gave him the microphone. The music started and he recognized it as Into the Night by Santana.

**Percy: **_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang_

Everyone had started dancing and there was a ring in the middle of the crowd. People had pushed her until Annabeth was in the middle. She was followed by Katie then by Thalia, who was wearing a black gothic dress. Pure shock registered on Annabeth's face as she realized that the crowd had wanted her to dance. She glanced to Thalia and Katie who were nodding. She then smiled smugly and stepped forward. She started clapping and spinning. Thalia and Katie followed her lead and the campers danced, following their steps._  
_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I_

Percy stared at Annabeth as he sang. She danced gracefully and in time with the music. Her dance enchanted him.

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night_

As the instrumental started, everyone stopped dancing and just clapped, watching the three girls who were in a triangle shape. Not facing each other, but seemingly knowing the others' moves. They danced and clapped. Their dance was some Latin type, and it seemed to have a magical quality, enchanting everyone in the room.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

As the music faded and the girls stopped, the whole crowd cheered. Silena went up on stage and hugged Percy before snatching the microphone off of him.

"Wasn't that just spectacular?" she asked as the crowd cheered. "And girls! Your dancing was phenomenal!"

The girls smiled at the compliment and Silena returned it. "But the party's just getting started! Please give it up, for our next performance."

**..O..**

As he was called, he went up on stage. The crowd gasped in delight as he saw him. He was tackled to the ground by his best friend. Percy was shocked to see him. Nature's best-friend, Grover.

"Grover!" Percy cried as they both got up. "You're here!"

"Off course I am! Do you really think I would've missed a party like this?" he asked.

"Of course not." Silena said. "Now time's a wasting. You can catch up later. Right now, I think you should get started."

"Yeah. She's right man." Grover said.

"Alright. I'll see you later G-man" Percy said before heading off stage.

"I think everyone might want to get a partner for this one. Just saying." Silena said before she handed the microphone to Grover. The music started and everyone recognised it as one of Chris Brown's songs.

**Grover: **_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Hey! Hey!  
Forever  
Hey! Hey!  
Forever_

_It's you and me  
Moving at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music  
Around you, around you_

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)_

_Ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

As he sang, he noticed the following pairs dancing together. Percy and Thalia; Annabeth and Nico; Katie and Connor and Travis with his girlfriend. He knew that they were all matched with the wrong person and started to lose hope. But then he remembered Silena' plan and smiled. All of them were going to dance together by the end of the night, one way or another.

_Feels like were on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside_

_I'm driving, you could take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh  
It's like now_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters, you love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah  
Forever-ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever oh_

As the music faded, the crowd cheered. Silena walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone off Grover's hands.

"Wasn't that just awesome?" she asked and the crowd burst into a tumult of cheers again. "But don't think that's the end. We've got more waiting in store for you for our Valentine's Eve dance."

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing!**

**We're getting closer to the end.**.. **That makes me sad... But I've still got surprises up my sleeve! Wait till you see the final songs!**

**And if you didn't think this chapter didn't have that much romance, I apologize. But there will be soon! Promise!**

**Hope you review! You'll all get cookies!  
**


	12. The Dance, Part 2

**Hiya! How's it going?**

**Wow... Just wow... *checks reviews*... Your reviews are just so... so !**

**Yep. That's the only way to describe it. I wanna thank all you readers for reviewing or adding Sing It to your lists. All of you are just... !**

**And SilverHedge10, watch out. Your cameo's in here.**

**And I don't own PJO or any songs.**

**Now with that done, let's go Sing It shall we.

* * *

**The rest of the dance went on, with the festivities getting rowdier as the time passed. The… _appropriate_ couples haven't been paired up yet to dance at all, and Silena was getting a 'tiny' bit annoyed that her plan wasn't working yet. It was coming to the final phase of the Valentine's Eve dance, and if she didn't make any move soon… well, they'll probably never _ever_ be together.

So she took matters into her own hands and went on stage, she grabbed the microphone and everyone went dead silent, waiting in anticipation for what was about to come.

"Well… are we having a ball or what?" she asked and the crowd cheered in response. She just smiled brightly and continued on. "Now let's get continue the party shall we. Give it up for our next performance. Our very own, Demeter trio!"

With that call, the three girls came out. Vanessa, Lucy and Haley were smiling brightly as the crowd cheered. Silena then handed the microphone to Lucy and went off stage.

"So? How're we doing tonight?" Lucy asked as the crowd cheered louder in response.

"Well we have a song for you all." Vanessa said.

"Dedicated to all those girls there with a specific guy in their eye." Haley finished, their eyes glancing at Katie, Annabeth and Thalia for a moment before the upbeat music started.

**V:**_ I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

**H: **_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

**L: **_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

**All: **_Without you it's hard to survive_

**All: **_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

An upbeat instrumental came after and the vibe in the place was big. Everyone was practically dancing like there's no tomorrow, whether they were alone, with a partner, or dancing in a group. Everyone was just having a great time.

**H: **_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

**V: **_They wipe away tears when I cry_

**L: **_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

**All: **_You make me rise when I fall_

**All: **_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

As the girls finished singing, the crowd burst into a round of applause and cheering. The girls simply beamed as Silena came on stage.

"Well wasn't that just spectacular?" Silena asked as the cheering died down. "Now would you girls like to introduce our next performance?"

All three girls had a sly smile on their face as Silena said this and handed over the microphone to Lucy.

"Well… we'd like to introduce…" Lucy began before passing the microphone over to Haley.

"Clearly one _very _talented singer…" Haley continued before giving the microphone to Vanessa.

"Our very own older sister…" she said, before all three girls leaned in to squeal the final name.

"Katie!"

**..O..**

She was perfectly enjoying herself, dancing along with Annabeth and one of her younger sisters. Then the music ended and Silena went back on stage, complimenting the girls and announcing that there will be another performance. The girls had a sly smile on their faces as Silena gave them the microphone, and she had a gut feeling that something horrible was about to happen. The girls each said one thing, but it was the final statement before the name was called that caught her. _'Our very own older sister…' _was what Vanessa said, and she dreaded the name they were about to call.

"Katie!"

She groaned both inwardly and outwardly as she face-palmed herself. She thought she was over the singing thing for the day. That she had reached her maximum amount of songs, and then she remembered Silena's changing of rules after Annabeth's performance. As Annabeth pushed her towards the front, all she could think of was punishing those three girls severely. Cleaning the toilets for three weeks. Yep, that'll do.

The girls squealed and hugged their sister as she came onto the stage.

"You guys are _so_ dead." she muttered into their hug.

"We know." they whispered back before they let go and walked off stage.

"There you are Katie!" Silena squealed, and Katie had a feeling that her sisters had conspired with Silena about this. She was going to have to pay as well.

"Yeah…" she said sheepishly, plastering on a fake smile.

"I am so excited about this!" Silena squealed.

"Yeah… same." Katie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Now stop being such a downer. You're going to ruin the mood." Silena scolded before turning back to her normal bubbly self. "And you're singing a wonderful song y'know!"

"Really?" Katie asked with fake eagerness.

"Yep! And I bet everyone might want to get a partner for this 'cause it's going to be a bit slow." Silena warned.

The campers went into chaos, as everyone started grabbing boyfriends and girlfriends or asking the person the best friend of the person they like to dance in hopes of getting jealous looks from the _actual _person they liked. Katie just rolled her eyes at their idiocy and immaturity before her eye caught the attention of a certain Stoll and his girlfriend, holding hands and waiting for the music to start. A wave of anger and jealousy flooded through her as she enclosed her knuckles into fists, wanting no more than to punch the pretty girl's little face.

Silena noticed Katie's change of attitude and just shook her head and smiled sadly before turning into happy mode again. "Now Katie, if you would be so kind as to do the honours."

"My pleasure…" Katie muttered, displeasure evident in her tone. Silena shook her head sadly and walking away.

Katie walked up to the microphone which was now on a stand. She was also handed a guitar and the person who gave it to her muttered the one word before leaving. _Crazier_ was what he had said, and Katie knew what he had meant. She was right in the middle where she could have a good view of all the couples dancing. The spotlight was concentrated on her and it blinded her eyes, but also helped her in not seeing Travis mutter sweet nothings to his girlfriend as they waited. She looked back towards the edge of the stage and saw the sound guy give her a thumbs-up. She realised it was her cue and started strumming on her guitar and the other instruments following shortly afterwards. It was a sad song they were about to sing, but it also perfectly matched Katie's feelings about a certain boy, but she didn't realise it as her lips opened to sing the words.

**Katie: **_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_And there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly _

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Till you came along _

_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

She watched as each happy couple spun around the dance floor. She noticed Thalia and Percy, Annabeth and Connor, and Nico with an Apollo girl dancing with each other, a look of disappointment as they danced with each other. She didn't really concentrate on the though. She had only eyes on the pair that was dancing especially close with each other. He looked as if he was on cloud nine, though she was different. You could see that graceful smile plastered onto her face, but her eyes told another story, They had a look of boredom in them, and Katie immediately felt sorry for the boy who was so helplessly in love with this girl who had opposite feelings for him.

_Watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier, oh_

It had entered the instrumental part now, and she watched intently as the couple spun around. There was love evident in his eyes, and all she wished for was to be that girl he was holding. That girl that he insanely loved. She barely even noticed the silent tear that slid down her cheek, but Silena did.

Silena watched as Katie stared heart-broken at Travis and Jennifer. She immediately felt sorry for the girl and her hope was dwindling that her plan was going to work. She glanced at the person next to her; Silver, who was also watching the couple and Katie silently, and both had the same feeling of sadness.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

As she sang, she put her entire emotion in it. Her sadness, her longing, her feeling of heart-break. She only wished that fate could've taken another turn. A turn in which things had turned out for the better, but all she could do now was watch helplessly and sing her heart out.

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

As she finished, she never heard the crowd cheer. All senses were blocked out as she watched Travis kiss Jennifer. She turned away, tears free-falling from her face, and ran. She ran off stage and out the back door of the pavilion. She needed to be alone. No-one needed to see her when she cried hopelessly, trapped in her own prison of despair.

**..O..**

Silver ran, following the direction that her friend had gone to. She always knew Katie's feelings for Travis, even when she always comically denied it. She too was sad when she found out that he was dating Jennifer. It was like Katie's happiness dwindled from that time on, and now, she had finally reached her limit.

She had finally found her, after a few minutes of searching, kneeling in the garden next to the Demeter cabin. She didn't notice that anyone was there and she was crying her heart out. Silver watched for a few moments as she cried and finally did the most rational thing a friend should do. Sit down next to the friend and comfort her. So she did just that.

She was crying her heart out. All of the pain; the frustrations; the heart-break. She wanted nothing more than for all that to be gone. For her to live that happy, uncomplicated life, with her father, back home.

She didn't notice someone else come. She finally did realise someone was there when a pair of arms encircled her. She stopped crying and looked up from her position to see Silver, her most mature and understanding friend hugging her.

"Silver?" Katie muttered quietly. Silver just looked at her with concern showing in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked simply. Katie just wanted to scream at her for that question. Did she even look alright! Was she alright! Of course not! But all her inside, pent up anger lost as she sighed defeated and answered.

"No." she said simply. Silver just gave her a sad little smile and kept talking.

"I know you're lying." she replied. "I know you're not alright. I know that you're completely and utterly heart-broken."

"It's just-"she began but Silver 'shushed' her.

"And you're feeling all this, because you love him." she stated, giving her a wry smile as she finished.

"W-w-what!" Katie spluttered, returning back to her normal self. She was not in love with Travis. She isn't… She couldn't… All these feelings… they were because she _liked_ him, not overly, majorly loved him. Right?

"Don't deny it." Silver said, her bemused tone pissing Katie off even further.

"I-I-I-" Katie stuttered, but she had to fight the face that she's in love. It was only like. But then… what was that feeling… That whenever she saw him, her heart raced, when they argued, she couldn't help but feel a little bit overjoyed, when he touches her lightly she feels a spark, and when she looks into his eyes… Oh gods, his eyes, it felt like she could just stare in them forever. She couldn't, she isn't… That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I love him…" she said quietly. "I love him. I love him!"

"Yes. You do." Silver said happily, as she watched her friend realise her true feelings.

"But-"she said, her voice faltering as she realised an important point. "He loves someone else."

"Yes, he does." she again replied simply. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I- I don't know." Katie muttered defeatedly.

"Yes you do." Silver said confidently. "It's really very simple."

Katie then began contemplating on what she was supposed to do. The answer was simple, or so Silver said. She had to know. She thought of every single romantic thing that happened dealing with unrequited love, that's when she found it.

"I fight." she said. "I have to fight to get him."

"That's my girl." Silver said proudly. "And we'll help you in every way we can."

"You will?" she asked.

"Of course." Silver replied. "Now let's get you back inside and fix you up. You've got a boy to catch"

"Sure." Katie said as both girls got up and started walking back to the dining pavilion. She couldn't help but feel a little happy. She had finally realised the truth she's been trying to protect her heart from. Even though on a whole many other levels, this was both wrong and stupid, she couldn't help deny it. Even if it was with an idiot who was already taken, she can't hide the fact that she was in love.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Everytime We Touch-Cascada**

**Crazier-Taylor Swift**

**That was deep... and sorta sad... but in the end, it was all good!**

**And if all of you think that's that final dance, just wait! The actual one is in the next chapter, and all of you guys can daydream about what'll happen next.**

**Again, thank you to all those reviews and song suggestions. With the amount of songs you guys suggest, I think I could make a few extra chapters... Lucky for you guys, that means more story!**

**And to SilverHedge10, I hope that cameo was good enough... If it was, that'll make me overly happy!**

**I hope all of you guys review! Giving your thoughts make me happy! And you should know, I read every single one of those reviews, even the one's you guys think of as rants. I just love every single review you guys gie me.**

**Now you'll have to wait another week. Hope by then, you guys are ready to Sing It!  
**


	13. The Dance, Part 3

**Hiya! Pretty long week?**

**So I want to thank all those wonderful reviewers there! All of you are just so great! And who added this to their alerts and favorites list!**

**Now fair warning... This chapter is probably the most romantic filled one so far... I think... **

**And I don't own PJO or any songs.**

**Now it's time to Sing It!**

* * *

Okay. This was it. Now or never. It was time for the final, most romantic song that she could ever think of to be sang and danced to by the 'chosen' couples. And if they didn't even give a damn look at each other, someone would soon have to call Chiron in fears of being murdered by Silena.

It couldn't have been a more perfect time. A few slow romantic songs have been playing for a while now, and what better way to end it then one to top it all off. You could say… it was time to put the icing on top of the cake. All those people haven't even cast a sideways glance at each other, and it was about time to fix that.

She was actually ecstatic from the news Silver had given her of Katie realizing her true feelings for Travis. About time really. They were both even more stubborn than Percy and Annabeth. But since true love was found, she had to help the poor girl. It's what she's been waiting for like… forever!

Now there she was, coming up on stage after the last performance. It was beautiful really, but coming from a daughter of Apollo, not a big surprise.

"Hey! How are you all?" she asked with a bright smile as the crowd erupted in cheers as an answer. "Well… I'm sort of sorry about this, but it's soon time for this whole party to wrap up."

After she said that, a chorus of groans filled the room. It disheartened her to say it really. But with the thought of what was about to come next, she couldn't help but be still cheery.

"But don't fret!" she said, giving the campers a cheeky wink. "I still have one more surprise for you all. One more dance!"

The crowd's enthusiasm then regained and they all cheered, including the people she had been keeping an eye on the whole night. Oh how love was so sweet.

"Just… one more thing. This is a special dance, so I'll just fill you in on one minor detail… All of you have to dance with a person who you haven't danced with yet in this whole night." she said, giving the crowd a cheeky grin.

**..O..**

Oh that definitely shocked him. Dance with a girl that you haven't danced with yet. Great. Just great. Because he's danced with practically every single girl in the freaking room except the one that wanted to rip his head off. Lovely.

When Silena said that, the whole crowd went into chaos. Guys finally finding the courage to ask the girl they liked to dance and a bunch of girls grabbing a few guys they liked themselves. It only took a few minutes before the room was filled with partners of all kinds. He was actually surprised to see the Nico actually had enough courage to get Thalia to dance. If anything happened between them, he would be so screwed. By Thalia, Zeus _and_ Artemis. Poor kid.

Only a few people were left without partners. They were all milling about the walls or hiding in corners. But that didn't stop Silena from finding them… Because there were only four people left.

"Oh c'mon!" she whined. "There are only four of you left! Can't you just partner up already?" A silence responded after her question and she just groaned. "Fine then. I just have to pair you up myself."

Even though she looked unhappy trying to drag the four people in the middle, including himself, he couldn't help but notice a mischievous gleam in his eye, and he knew that he was about to enter the realm of Hades himself.

He looked at the people who were left, and surprisingly, they were all people who he knew very well. Katie, Travis and… _Annabeth. _He then started praying to all the gods that he could be partnered up with Annabeth, even if there was a risk that his head could be severed, he didn't care. Just one dance with her. One.

And it seemed as if the gods were quite forgiving to him that night, since Silena practically pushed Annabeth into his arms after pushing Katie into Travis'.

"And I swear if you guys even try to escape this dance, all of you will experience pain." she said with a very serious tone but with bemusement hiding in it. She then turned her heel and left them, heading for her own partner, Beckendorf.

As Annabeth hastily got up from his arms, he couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed. He cheated on this girl. This freaking gorgeous girl. Why'd he do it?

He put his hand on her waist, as hers was placed on his shoulder. Both their other hands entwined with each other and they both caught each others glance. Finally.

When their eyes met; green and gray; it was as if the whole world stopped. Every other thought went out of his mind except one. _Annabeth._

**..O..**

The music started and everyone slowly started spinning their partner. Connor couldn't help but smile as everyone joined with their partner and slowly started dancing. He saw Percy and Annabeth and could hear Silena squealing at the sight. Then he saw Thalia and Nico; Thalico, as Silena said. He could even see his older brother partnered up with Katie. Oh how love works in such mysterious ways.

**Connor: **_You__'__re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I__'__m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Even if the idiot didn't know it, he was _so_ in love with Katie. So freaking in love, it almost made his sick.

**..O..**

Damn. That was all he thought as he got partnered up with Katie. Really? Gods! Aphrodite must hate him really bad if he got stuck with aggressive little Katie Gardner. Though he couldn't help suppress a weird, but somehow happy feeling within him as the music started. She was purposely trying to avoid his gaze and a smirk fell across his face after he realized what he should say.

"Why can't you look at me?" he asked cockily. "Does my hotness blind you?"

She flushed at his comment before turning her head towards him, though still missing his gaze. "No." she said bluntly.

"Then why don't you look at me?" he said, taking his hand out for a brief moment so that he could lift her head up a little. Big mistake.

The whole world flew away. Though he could distantly still hear the song playing and his brother singing. Though he didn't really concentrate on that matter much. He only concentrated on the girl in front of him. As he saw the twin pools of green, he couldn't help but be enchanted by them. They held so much purity. It was just… indescribable. The feeling he felt as they waltzed without a care in the world. Indescribable.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

**..O..**

Who knew? Who freaking knew that Nico di Angelo had the guts to as her to dance? Well she didn't. Definitely not. That's why it came as a shock when he came up to her, and bluntly asked her. She couldn't help but nod as she took his outstretched hand.

She barely noticed the flutter of her heart as they started to dance. Though she did notice the quickened pace of the beat of her heart as they looked at each other. Wow. Who knew. Though if Artemis did, she'd be in _so _much trouble. But she didn't care as they both spun to the song. There was this feeling… She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, although she knew that it was different. Very different._  
_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you__'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come  
So far we are so close _

**..O..**

An instrumental part finally came up, though Percy and Annabeth didn't have a care in the world. It was as if she already forgot what had happened 6 months ago. As if it were just a bad dream that just faded away in the short span of time that they were together.

It was enchanting. Mystifying, how he could just charm his way back into her heart, and she didn't even stop him. They were in the middle of the dance floor, and a few pairs of eyes were on them, but their eyes were only on each other. And at that moment, all those feelings that she had, all those moments that they shared all came flooding back to her. The strong emotions that she had tried to push back. It came back. The one thing that she both hated and longed for.

Love.

_How could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now?_

**..O..**

It was going better than expected. Key word: _was_

She kept an eye on the couples, and each of them looked entranced with their partner. It was all going to plan, until a few mishaps happened.

The first one was from Katie and Travis. It looked as if they were both in love. Which they really were. But then something had to come between it. Her younger sister Jennifer had to come in, seeming to look quite flustered and suddenly accusing Travis of cheating on her. As if. She had a gods forsaken hickey on her neck. Then Travis had to go on, spewing a bunch of apologies and left Katie standing there, a mixture of emotions raging inside her. Though she knew one that came clearer than most. Heartbreak. She then ran out of the pavilion, not even giving a second glance back.

The second one was Thalia and Nico. They were dancing, practically making googly-eyes at each other. What had to separate them was a kiss. Scratch that- a _near _kiss. He probably thought it was the perfect time to make a move, so he leaned his head in, and she seemed to be getting the idea, because she leaned in as well. But then, some voice of reason came from inside her and she snapped back when their faces were only a few inches apart. She murmured a quick apology and ran with the speed of a gazelle out of the building.

Then… the final one. Percy and Annabeth. A love story made so perfectly by her mother. The problem with them was… the kiss. Yes. Not a 'near' kiss, but an actual kiss. It was just after the end of those two last lines, when finally managed to get courage from somewhere and leaned in. She was surprised at first but then leaned in as well, and their lips met. Silena had to suppress a squeal when she saw them, but Annabeth's voice of reason just had to come in and nag her. Her head moved back with quick agility. Her face was flushed and she didn't utter a word as she left, leaving Percy standing there.

_We__'__re so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

Oh how love worked its magic. Different and endless possibilities with each couple it found. But tonight, it seemed that her mother wasn't in the right mood, or maybe was just planning something else. But at that moment, she knew that each girl that left had all felt something with their partner. It was wonderful really, how she knew all this.

It was wonderful to know… That they were all in love.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**So Close-John McLaughlin**

**Hope that had enough oh-so-wonderful romance for you all!**

**And thanks again to all you readers! It seems that a lot of you like choc-chip cookies.**

**Hope you all review! And hang tight for another week for the next chapter of Sing It!  
**


	14. Dance Aftermath: Questions

Hiya! How was your week.

Let me just say that I love you guys so much! Your reviews are really heart warming. So I want to thank all you readers!

Now I think I should answer some pressing questions that I've seen, so here goes:

This story is sort of half Alternate Universe, so they're all demi-gods, but the war may or may not have happened. Probably didn't happen. But then, the rest follow such. Hope that answers you question MyNameIsNot.

Next, Just the Girl and Travis. I've already used Just the Girl so I can't use it for Travis. And for Katie-Gardner1233011, you are sorta right. It does fit Travis better than Percy, but since it was a request for Percy and I couldn't really think of a song that time so I used it. Hope that clears it up.

And for using Sing by MCR for the final song. I've already used it so I can't use it again. Sorry to disappoint.

Now for what I think is the most pressing matter... A sequel.

I never really thought that this story was going to get pretty big. So I didn't really think of making a sequel. Now I have been told that I should do a sequel and that got me thinking. Should I or should I not... Let me say that I have decided...

To tell you in a future chapter.

**;)**

Hope those explanations uhh... _explain_ things.**  
**

And let me just say, most of this chapter is dedicated to Thalico. I thought I should dedicate the chapter to them and resolve their problems. And there's sort of a lot of... umm... You'll find out when you read.

And I don't own PJO or the songs. Just to remind you.

Now get your microphones out, because it's time to Sing It!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Dance Aftermath: Questions**

The dance was spectacular. It really was! The only downside to it was the aftermath…

Why couldn't they just get along? Was it really that hard? They were falling in love. All of them. But each couple had to be broken one way or another. Why? Why did it have to happen? What reason did her mother have to break the up?

All these questions and more bubbled inside her head. After finished singing, she went on as if nothing happened and went on to say that Hermes and Big Three and Demeter and Athena were on to the final round. Ares and Hephaestus didn't get in due to an all out brawl that ended with half of each cabin in the infirmary.

She wearily shook her head as she walked over to her cabin. Her plans were falling out, and all she could hope for was that by the end of the day, all will be resolved. It has to be. It isn't the most romantic day on Earth for nothing.

**..O..**

Katie was in the strawberry fields, tending to the plants to take away the misery of her insufferable life. Last night… She was so close. So damn close! But his girlfriend just had to waltz in and start telling him off about cheating… Hypocrite.

And now she was here, taking her frustrations out on all the plants… Why? Just… why? Why couldn't it have worked…? Why couldn't he realize that she loved him… Why!

"Katie?" a questioning voice asked, and Katie snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see Lucy.

"Lucy." she said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at archery?"

"They let us out early. Now stop asking me questions." she said forcefully as she kneeled next to her sister. "It's me who should be asking the questions."

"I know what you're thinking." Katie said. "And I don't really want to tell."

"Fine." Lucy said, shrugging it off. "But just remember, I'm here if you need a shoulder to lean on."

With that, she left; leaving Katie sitting alone in the field. Why couldn't she just accept the help? Why? She just kept quiet and started tending to the plants again sulkily. The main question inside her head… was why love was so hard?

**..O..**

Aphrodite hated her. That was all she knew. What happened to hating him, despising him and loathing him? What happened to all the rage that built up over the months? I can tell you what happened. Love had to come and tear away all the hatred, so now all that she could feel was guilt.

Guilt over not listening to him. Guilt over breaking up with him. Guilt over breaking his heart, and the most recent one; guilt over breaking his heart a second time. Why was love so cruel? Why was the pain so unbearable? Why was it, that all she could think about was him?

She just groaned and slammed her head back in the pillow, trying to suffocate herself to take away the pain. A daughter of Athena was supposed to answer questions, not just question more. But it was just so difficult! Why couldn't love be so much simpler and easier like what you see in stupid cheesy dramas?

"Because it's like that sweetheart." a sweet voice whispered in her head.

Annabeth just groaned upon hearing the voice. Great. The person that practically ruined her love life was talking with her.

"Hey!" Aprodite snapped. "I didn't ruin your love life! I just made it a tad bit harder."

"A tad bit." Annabeth joked, rolling her eyes at the statement.

"Don't worry daughter of Athena." Aphrodite said calmly, her voice filled with an unseen power. "Love will come soon."

And with that, her voice disappeared and Annabeth was alone again, stuck hearing those last words that Aphrodite spoke to her. _Love will come soon._

**..O..**

Damn love. Damn it to Hades. Why was it inside her? Why? For gods sakes! She was never meant to fall in love with a boy. _Never_. Then why did it have to be so? And why was the feeling so… _nice_?

No! She can't be in love. Damn it! She couldn't be! Especially with that son of Hades! It was only a dance… One stupid dance. It meant nothing.

"Then why did it feel so nice? Better than all those other dances?" a voice said in her head.

Damn. The one voice she really didn't need to hear at that time.

"Hey! Why are you kids being so mean to me? First Annabeth and now you! What next!" Aphrodite whined.

"Oh hush up Aphrodite." Thalia said, clearly annoyed that the goddess of love was speaking to her right now.

"Well… anyways." she said, brushing off Thalia's comment. "You love him."

"No; I don't!" Thalia screamed, thankful that she was in Zeus' cabin so that no-one could hear her.

"Oh stop lying to yourself dear." Aphrodite said. "You love Nico and you know it."

"I d-!" she began but then faltering and falling on her knees, head bowed down in embarrassment. "I can't be in love…" she said on a tiny voice which was so unlike Thalia.

"Yes you can." Aphrodite replied in a kind tone.

"I can't." Thalia said with renewed vigor in her tone. "I'm a hunter. Artemis won't allow it."

"Alright. Fine then. But here's the decision you're going to have to make. Love or Loyalty." she said, and with that, she disappeared.

Thalia just groaned and started to stand up, trying to forget any memory of Aphrodite, but that one line stuck in her head. Love or Loyalty? Which will she choose?

**..O..**

He nearly kissed her. _Nearly_. But, she had to jerk back… Damn it! Why? Why's she do that?

He just groaned and stepped out of his cabin and into the blinding sunlight. Stupid. He was so stupid. Everything was stupid. His life sucked. He sucked. This camp sucked. And most of all, love sucked.

Speak of the Hades, there walked the love if his life now. She was going over to the Apollo studio. It was like a building built for the entire purpose of the Apollo kids' music. They practically shined of happiness when they saw it finished.

She got in, and he decided to follow her. Great. He was turning into her personal stalker. He went back inside the cabin and proceeded to shadow travel from there. Seeing as it wasn't that far, he still had energy. He entered the studio and blended in with the shadows.

He saw her walk up to Silena who seemed to be discussing with Will about something. Probably for the competition, but that wasn't the point. She turned over to Thalia who whispered something in her ear. Silena just looked at her and nodded with pure understanding before she sat down on one of the sofas. Thalia asked Will for his I-pod and started looking for the song. She finally found the song she was looking for and a guitar instrumental started.

Now he couldn't go. He really wanted to see what she was going to sing.

**..O..**

She needed to do something to let off some steam, so what did she decide to do? Go to the Apollo studio and sing a song. Wow. This competition was really brain-washing her. But shejust shrugged off her thoughts and went in anyways. She spotted Silena and went over to her.

She immediately stopped talking to Will and turned to her.

"Hi Thalia." she greeted brightly.

"I have to sing a song." she whispered in her ear. Silena looked at her and nodded.

Thalia grabbed Will's I-pod and chose her song. What better way to let off some steam than sing a Paramore song?

**Thalia: **_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I_

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

She should never have those feelings. But they were so good. She was in turmoil. Loyalty or Love. She didn't know what she wanted! Why was it so frustrating!

Of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

He left her breathless, and she half-hated it. She was a hunter. A hunter! But she was entranced. Hypnotized under his spell. Magic that took her breath away.

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

Of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want!

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you

She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew that she didn't want to fall in love. No. Never… Then why was the offer just so tempting!

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you, I knew  
But now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I've should have never thought!

She should never have thought it. Never.

She finished the song, and Silena and all the Apollo kids applauded her. She had to go see him. She had to tell him of her feelings.

If only she knew that the boy she was singing about was hiding in the shadows, heartbroken at the news that he just found out. _She didn't want him_…

**..O..**

Ugh. Love had to suck. Love hated his guts. Damn it all!

He lay down on his bed, emotionally exhausted from the pain he's going through. Love hurts. He didn't know that. Why did it have to hut so much?

He needed something to vent out his pain. So what does he do? Grab his I-pod out of his side-table drawer and find a song to sing to. It may not be like Will's I-pod, but it still worked the same. He was going to sing. Damn. The stupid competition was really rubbing on him. But that didn't matter. He had to sing out those feelings about that girl. If only he knew that said girl was going to hear everything he about to sing.

**Nico: **_The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can start tomorrow  
From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting_  
_Though I still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best_  
_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_  
_I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart_  
_That's still beating_

He was falling apart. Barely breathing. His heart was broken, though it still beat. It still longed for her.

_In the pain_  
_There is healing_  
_In your name_  
_I find meaning_

After pain comes healing, though every time he heard her name, the pain would come back.

_So I'm holding on_  
_I'm holding on_  
_I'm holding on_  
_I'm barely holding on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning_  
_You got inside my head_  
_I tried my best to be guarded_  
_I'm an open book instead_

Since when has he been an open book? He was always a guarded kid; a closed book. But she broke through that wall. She opened him, and she got stuck in his head. Her face haunting his memory.

_And I still see your reflection_  
_Inside of my eyes_  
_That are looking for purpose_  
_They're still looking for life_

He wanted to give up. Give up on life. But as her image flashed in his mind, there was a part of him that still wanted to live. To look for purpose. To still have life.

_I'm falling apart_  
_I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart_  
_That's still beating_

_In the pain_  
_(In the pain)_  
_Is there healing?_  
_In your name_  
_(In your name)_  
_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day_  
_Just to see what you will throw my way_  
_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will be okay_

Would he still be okay? No. That pain will always reside there. _Always_.

_Broken lights on the freeway_  
_Left me here alone_  
_I may have lost my way now_  
_I haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart_  
_I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart_  
_That's still beating_

_In the pain_  
_(In the pain)_  
_There is healing_  
_In your name_  
_(In your name)_  
_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm holding on_  
_(I'm still holding)_  
_I'm barely holding on to you_

Even though it's barely, he was still holding on.

**..O..**

She was shocked at what she heard. What did he mean by that song? There was only one way to find out.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffle 'come in' call inside. She took a breath and opened the door. Then she saw him.

He was sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees and hands covering his face.

"Nico…" she said in a soft voice, and his head snapped up to look at her.

He wasn't crying, that's for sure. But his eyes regarded pain and heart-break as she saw her. Her own heart felt a stab of pain as she saw him like this.

"Thalia." he said.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sitting next to him. He didn't reply, and Thalia grew more concerned. "Why'd you sing that song?"

Now that brought life back into him. He perked up and looked at her. "I…" he began.

"I think I might know." Thalia said. "Was it about last night?"

He looked at her with a great deal of shock before hanging his head down. "Y-yeah. It sorta is."

"So I broke your heart." she said quietly as Nico nodded. Wow. Great time for guilt to crash onto her.

"You were a hunter." he managed to say. "I wasn't supposed to fall for you, but I did. Now look where that's gotten me."

"Nico. I-" she began but he looked at her, his eyes filled with even more pain.

"Just go." was what he said before he hung his head down. Thalia bit her lip, wanting to say something, but she just shook her head and walked away. Great way to end a conversation.

**..O..**

He was an idiot. Even more so now. She was trying to explain something to him, but he just shoved her away. Yeah. Good going.

Now he was on his way to apologize. He had to. He shouldn't be an ass.

He knocked on her door and waited, but there came no reply, so what did he do? He melted into the shadows and entered her cabin secretly.

He finally saw her, leaning against her bed, looking quite depressed and weary. Her I-pod was in her hand, and he somehow realized what was going to happen.

**..O..**

Wow. Second time she was going to do this. Sing out her heart, but this time, for no-one to see. Well, except one person, though she didn't know that.

She looked at her I-pod and browsed through, finding the song that practically summed up her feelings at that point.

**Thalia: **_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

He did love her. He loved her more than any other person, though she had to do this. He had to move on.

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

Someone else will be there for him. A shoulder for him to lean on. He didn't need her, but the thought of her not being there for him broke her heart.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

She loved him. She really did. But she had to let him go. She just had to.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_  
_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

She had to go. She had to move on. She chose loyalty, and that meant that she couldn't love him.

_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

But there was always another way.

"Thalia?" a familiar voice said, and she turned to see.

"Nico." she said breathlessly. "I-"

"I get it." he said, a sad little smile on his face. "You can't have me."

"Nico. You know I can't have you." she said, walking up to him. "Bu you have to know that I-"

"I know you love me Thals." Nico said, a small but genuine smile coming upon his face.

"Y-you do?" she asked, silent tears falling on her cheeks.

"Yeah." he said, stepping closer and cupping her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears. "When I heard you sing, I knew."

"I'm sorry. I-" she whispered, but Nico just put his finger to her mouth to silence her.

"Don't worry. I won't give up on you." he said quietly.

"She closed her eyes then opened them back up again, but instead of sadness or regret, they beared happiness. She gave him a small smile that made him fall for her even more.

"Wait a couple more years Nico." she whispered, placing her hand above the one that was resting on her cheek. "Then we'll see what happens."

Then she went closer and gently placed her lips against his. Even though she knew that she would be breaking the rules, she had to do it. He was shocked at first then felt like an idiot for not returning the kiss. He did so in the next split-second as his hands wrapped around her waist. Her hands went up to wrap around his neck as they grew closer.

After what felt like an eternity, they parted. Nico had a goofy smile on his face which can only be seen on a love-struck idiot while Thalia just had a genuine smile. In the end, she didn't have to choose between Love and Loyalty. She just chose them both.

**..O..**

"She finally solved it." Aphrodite whispered as she turned away from her TV where she was spying on Thalia. She realised the true answer she was looking for, which was great. Though what wasn't great was finding a seething Artemis, Hades and Zeus glaring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently as they glared even more.

"You know what." Zeus said, anger evident in his tone.

"Oh come on!" she whined. "They're in love! Will you just lay off it?"

"Fine." Hades and Zeus grumbled simultaneously.

"But if they make out in the Underworld, I'll fry her." Hades muttered as they both took their leave.

Artemis was still standing there with her arms folded and Aphrodite sighed defeatedly.

"Fine. I apologize for making your Chief Lieutenant fall in love with a _boy_." she said, but Artemis' glare stayed. "What!"

"My chief lieutenant Aphrodite!" she cried.

"Oh c'mon! Don't they make an adorable couple?" she gushed.

"Fine." Artemis grumbled. "I'll let this one slide. But if it happens again with any other of my huntresses, I swear that you'll soon find yourself being hunted."

With that, she turned away and left. Aphrodite just sighed and smiled as she turned back towards the TV.

"Oh how much I just love, Love." she said before turning the TV back on.

* * *

Songs Used:

I Caught Myself-Paramore

Broken-Lighthouse

Already Gone-Kelly Clarkson

Very Thalico based. I told you so.

And I hope that makes up for the short chapter last week. This is much longer.

Again, I'd like to thank you readers, and apologize for the very long author's note.

Also, I'll make a note that I might think of adding another cameo in the story. Still not sure yet, but keep your eyes peeled.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I might be able to update quicker than a week. Might be. Keep your eyes peeled though.

Now I have to apologize or this long author note... Sorry.

Now I have to say goodbye for now, but don't worry. You'll be up and Singing It in no time.

~Pavalova


	15. Dance Aftermath: The Fight Is On

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any songs.

Hi all. How was your week?

Thanks to all those who reviewed or favorited or alerted! You know you guys rock.

And apologies if that last chapter confused you a bit. You know... I just needed to put a bit of Thalico in there...

And I apologize in advance if the following chapter confuses you. I just needed to add things in before the finals. Yes, you heard right; IT'S FINALS NEXT CHAPTER!

Now enough talk. Sing It is waiting.

* * *

**Dance Aftermath: The Fight Is On**

Ugh. Stupid guilt. Why did it have to be there? Why couldn't she just forget about her stupid feelings and move on?

Those were just some of the thought whizzing through her head as she read an architecture book in the library. She couldn't concentrate. She was just so frustrated! Ever since last night, she was just… Ugh!

"Drachma for your thoughts?" a voice asked behind her and Annabeth turned to see the mastermind behind it all.

"No. It's alright Silena." she said.

"No it's not." Silena replied back, sitting on the arm of Annabeth's chair. "Something's up and you've gotta spill."

"I don't have to 'spill' anything." Annabeth snapped back, making Silena temporarily taken aback before she regained her composure. "Now will you just please go away?"

"No." Silena said with a forceful gusto. "You're a friend in need, and I'm going to help you one way or another."

"Sssh." a voice hushed, and the girls turned to see Malcolm. "If you want to gossip about something, do it outside!"

"Fine." Annabeth grumbled as both girls took their leave.

"What's the matter?" Silena asked concernedly once they were out of the library.

"It's nothing." Annabeth mumbled before turning around and beginning to walk away.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see Silena looking at her with a pleading expression. "Please Annabeth. Tell me."

Annabeth looked at her once again and shook her head. "Fine." she mumbled as they both took a seat leaning against the nearby fountain.

"Now tell me; what's wrong." Silena asked.

"It's just…" Annabeth began but her voice drifting at the end.

"Let me guess." Silena said, putting on a contemplative expression on her face before snapping her fingers. "Last night?"

"Duh." Annabeth said, giving her an obvious look which Silena rolled her eyes at.

"Oh c'mon. It was nothing." Silena said jokingly, though her tone of voice said otherwise.

"Nothing?" Annabeth said, rage building up inside of her before she let it go. "I nearly kissed him Silena! The boy I'm supposed to NOT be in love with."

"Hey!" Silena snapped back. "Who said you were not supposed to love him! It was your choice and your choice only! No one 'forced' you to break up with him! It was your decision for a stupid mistake he made."

Annabeth looked at her with a defeated expression and bowed her head down. "It's just…" she began in a quiet tone. "I feel so guilty."

Silena looked at her with a sympathetic expression before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I still love him." she said. "And I let him go."

"It's alright." Silena said soothingly.

"No it's not." Annabeth murmured. "It's not alright."

They sat there in silence, Silena trying to comfort her friend but not knowing how. That's when the idea came into her head.

"Why don't you sing about it?" Silena suggested.

"I what?" Annabeth asked, snapping out of her depressed state into a confused one.

"Sing." Silena replied calmly. "Isn't that what we've been doing these past few days? Singing our emotions out? Why don't you sing a song?"

"I-" Annabeth began.

"And don't worry. No one's going to see you. We'll go to the Apollo studio and do it there. I can ask Thalia and Katie to come if you want."

"T-that would be good." Annabeth said quietly, finally managing small smile. "Thanks Silena."

"Don't mention it." Silena replied back before the two girls stood up and started heading over to the Apollo studio.

**..O..**

"What are we doing here Silena?" Katie asked once all four girls were in the studio.

"Annabeth needs to vent out her feelings and she needs support. That's why you two are here with me." Silena explained and both girls gave an understanding nod before looking at Annabeth.

"You ready?" Thalia asked and Annabeth nodded in response before the music started playing.

**Annabeth: **_Here we go __  
__Welcome to my funeral __  
__Without you I don't even have a pulse __  
__All alone it's dark and cold __  
__With every move I die _

It was true. It was like, with every step she took, pain shot through her. She was lonely. It felt dark and cold within her ever since they broke up._  
__  
__Here I go __  
__This is my confessional __  
__A lost cause nobody my soul __  
__I am so delusional __  
__With every move I die __  
__  
__I have destroyed our life, __  
__It's gone __  
__Payback is sick __  
__It's all my fault _

Payback hated her. It was all her fault. She could've just forgiven him, but she was too stubborn and proud to. Now she's destroyed whatever they had._  
__  
__I'm __dancing with tears in my eyes__  
__Just fighting to get through the night __  
__I'm losing it __  
__With every move I die _

She could barely get through the night without crying herself to sleep. She never really realized how much he meant to her._  
__  
__I'm fading __  
__I'm broken inside __  
__I've wasted the love of my life __  
__I'm losing it __  
__With every move I die __  
__  
__When did I become such a hypocrite __  
__Double life, lies that you caught me in __  
__Trust me I'm paying for it with every move I die __  
__  
__On the floor I'm just a zombie._

_Who I am is not who I wanna be _

_I'm such a tragedy with every move I die _

Her life had turned into tragedy. This was never what she aspired to be. She aspired to be happy; not broken and depressed._  
__  
__I have destroyed our life, __  
__It's gone __  
__Payback is sick __  
__It's all my fault __  
__  
__I'm dancing with tears in my eyes __  
__Just fighting to get through the night __  
__I'm losing it __  
__With every move I die __  
__  
__I'm fading __  
__I'm broken inside __  
__I've wasted the love of my life __  
__I'm losing it __  
__With every move I die _

She's broken. She's losing her mind without him. But too bad; she wasted his love. She took it for granted. Now it was too late._  
__  
__This is it and now you're really gone this time __  
__Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind _

She always believed he'd be there to catch her once she fell. Too bad then. That was a wistful dream; never to happen again._  
__  
__I'm dancing with tears in my eyes __  
__just fighting to get through the night __  
__I'm losing it __  
__With every move I die __  
__  
__I'm fading __  
__I'm broken inside __  
__I've wasted the love of my life __  
__I'm losing it __  
__With every move I die _

She finished and took a deep breath. That was exactly what she needed. She looked over to her friends who were all smiling with a twinkle of understanding in their eyes.

"You feel better now?" Thalia asked and Annabeth nodded back.

"That's good." Silena said.

"Yep." Katie agreed. "And now that you're alright, I think that you're ready to kick some Hermes and Big Three ass."

"Definitely." Annabeth finished.

**..O..**

It was time. After Annabeth's performance, she was wired up. She was ready to fight. And what better way to do it than singing it?

"Hey Silena." Katie said as she approached the Aphrodite girl.

"Hi Katie!" she said happily. "What's up?"

"I need to sing." Katie breathed out and Silena smile mischievously.

"I guessed." Silena said. "Now what do you want me to help with?"

"How long will it take you to round up people for another performance?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Silena said before looking at her and grinning evilly. "Not long at all."

**..O..**

He was just strolling around with his girlfriend. She was talking about how much she hated people who were ugly. It was just mesmerizing. Oh how much he loved that girl.

All was good, until he saw a bunch of people crowding around Aphrodite cabin in anticipation. His interests piqued, he walked over there with Jennifer and found that people were staring at the door, waiting for something to happen. If only he knew what trouble was about to come up.

**..O..**

"Look! He's over there!" Lucy squealed as she saw Travis in amongst the crowd.

"Ready?" Silena asked as she handed Katie a microphone.

"As I'll ever be." Katie replied as she stood behind the door and waited for her cue. She looked over to Silena who nodded and she slammed the door open.

**Katie: **_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

No. Freaking. Way. That was what everyone thought as they saw Katie step out of that door. Rocking in style. Everyone was shocked and mesmerized, and in the guys' case, a little turned on.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Okay. So if he added up the facts correctly. Katie was in love with a blue-eyed boy that had a girlfriend. Why did he suddenly feel so angry with knowing that? Why?

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_  
_Alright, alright, alright_

She was enjoying this alright. Everyone was amazed, and she was having fun. She looked at Connor who was giving her a thumbs-up. The song was going well. She walked through the crowd, getting ever so closer to Travis and Jennifer. 

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_  
_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_  
_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

She walked ever so closer and he wondered where she was going to end up. The guys were practically drooling at the sight of her, and all he wanted to do was punch each and every guy that saw her.

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everybody's talking about_

Ugh. What was she thinking? Going out there and doing something is brash. She was so ugly. Why were the guys looking at her like that? Those were the thoughts in Jennifer's mind as she watched Katie. Ugly little piece of trash she was. What the hell did she think she was doing? It was so stupid. 

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

She was getting closer, and she could feel Jennifer's glare boring into her. She probably thought that what she was doing was stupid. But who cares?

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
_And again and again and again_

Connor smirked at this. Those lines were right. He caught his brother staring at Katie time and time again. And she was always the number one topic he talked about. He was _so_ in love.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_  
_And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever_  
_And she could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everybody's talking about_

And at that line, she turned around and headed away from the direction she was walking. She walked up to one of the guys who was playing an electric guitar and stole it off him, starting to shred a few notes on it.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

First, singing like Avril Lavigne and next, shredding a guitar like an expert. Who was this girl and what has she done with Katie Gardner?

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

She gave the guitar back to the guy and walked over to a group of girls. They all started dancing while the crowd was cheering and clapping.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

She started walking away from the crowd, though everyone followed her singing along with the words.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, no way, no way_

With that, she threw a fist in the air and the crowd cheered like mad. She looked weary but happy at the same time. Silena came along and hugged the girl before calling out to the audience.

"Hey girls! I think you might want to watch out, cause this wild girl is on the prowl." She said as the crowd cheered even more.

"Oh yeah." Katie said. "Before I forget; Hermes and Big Three, prepare to lose!"The crowd cheered even wilder and both girls cheered along with it.

* * *

Songs Used:

Dancing With Tears In My Eyes-Ke$ha

Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne

How'd you like that?

Heh heh. I know all of you want something. And that thing is called a sequel! Now all this talk of the sequel, I'll start discussing about it next chapter.

And just to remind you; FINALS NEXT CHAPTER!

Hope you review!

And I hope you guys can manage another week, but then, it'll fly by and it would be time to Sing It once again.


	16. The Finals: Catch Me

Disclaimer: You already know the answer; so don't even ask.

So... uhh... Hi.

Oh gods... I haven't updated in 2 weeks. 2 WHOLE WEEKS! If you guys are mad... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Things came up out of nowhere and I couldn't go on FanFic and... I couldn't update.

So first off... I sort of want people to stop asking me to do songs that I've already put on. Please... Read all the chapters before putting on a song suggestion. Makes my life less complicated when looking for song suggestions.

Next thing; If I'm not able to do any f your song suggestions... I apologize. But! There will be a compromise. Which will be discussed in the author's note after this chapter.

And last off... FINALS IS NOT A SINGULAR CHAPTER! THERE ARE A MULTITUDE OF CHAPTERS IN THE FINALS! THIS STORY AIN'T OVER YET!

* * *

Watched as they added the final touched to the stage. It was worth it. All the planning and creating; the mischievousness and devious things she did. Even though it's only been a few day, it felt as if she'd been doing it for a lifetime. She could only hope that they would get together… Wow… She sounded really sentimental then.

She opened her eyes that were filled with a new sense of determination. She realized that it was time. It's time for the Sing It finals baby!

**..O..**

It was Valentine's Day… Wow. What a stupid day. It just rubbed in the fact that people were alone for yet another year. Last year… he spent it with the girl he truly loved, but this year…

"Uggh!" Percy groaned, as he tried suffocating himself with a pillow. Love was too damn confusing. He could only wish that something good would happen by the end of the day… Ha. In his dreams.

"Oh Percy!" a voice cried and he groaned again. He then heard the slamming of his front door and a weight on his bed. "Percy! Wake up!"

"What is it!" he asked, as he took off the pillow and came across the face of an extremely bright and chirpy Silena.

"You're late." She said bluntly. You were supposed to be down at the amphitheater 10 minutes ago. Did you forget what today is?"

"No. Of course not." He mumbled, finally sitting up on the bed. "It's the finals."

"Exactly!" she said brightly. "Meaning that you have to go now!"

"Uggh…" he groaned both internally and outwardly as he let Silena drag him out of his cabin. Not reveling it to anyone of course, but the competition was something that he truly liked. It was a way to convey his message to Annabeth. 'I miss you and I still love you!' Too bad this was his last chance of doing something.

"I know what you're thinking." Silena said, trying to break the silence after a few minutes of walking. "You're thinking this is your last chance to win Annabeth's heart I presume."

He gawked at her. How on Earth could she…

"I-I…" he mumbled incoherently as Silena stifled a smirk.

"Don't worry." She said, turning her head and winking at him. "I'll help you get her back."

Oh gods. This was going to be a long night…

**..O..**

"Aphrodite!" Zeus cried in exasperation. All the gods and goddesses have been sitting for at least an hour, waiting for the competition. And well… Zeus was gradually losing his temper.

"Oh Zeus! Stop complaining!" Hera reprimanded.

"Oh my gosh!" Aphrodite squealed, pointing at the TV screen. "It's starting!"

**..O..**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Gods and goddesses. All those wonderful people watching today;" Silena said her voice echoing throughout the whole amphitheatre. "Welcome to the first ever, Sing It Finals!"

The crowd cheered like never before. It was so… amazing. She could never feel even more proud of what they've accomplished. She could see the sky turning pink as the sun set. The whole scene before her was just breathtaking.

She giggled at the crowd's enthusiasm and anticipation. She couldn't blame them though; she was quite excited herself.

"Well… I guess we should start. Though I should tell you a few things first. Only two people from each team are performing this evening. There will only be a total of 4 performances for singles. BUT; after that, there will be a little twist."

The crowd cheered even more and she couldn't stifle her grin.

"Everyone's a tad excited tonight aren't they." She said, winking to the crowd. "Now I won't keep you waiting. Let me present your first performer; Percy Jackson!"

**..O..**

"Who in their right mind made me go first?" Percy asked to nobody in particular.

"Who knows?" Connor said before giving Percy a grin. "Good luck out there."

"Yeah. Don't die." Travis joked. "We need you."

"Yeah…" Percy said, rolling his eyes. "You guys give great advice."

"Yeah!" Travis and Connor said simultaneously before they pushed him onto the stage.

"Percy!" Silena cried brightly. "There you are!"

"Yeah… Here I am…" he muttered.

"So…" she said expectantly, waiting for him to tell what he was going to perform.

"Well… Hi." He said unsurely at the crowd, who gave him a friendly cheer (and a few squeals).

"Anything else you want to say?" Silena asked.

"So… I guess you're all wondering what I'm gonna sing…" he said, a little more calm than his last statement. They cheered in response. "Well… The song I'm singing is dedicated to this girl…"

Everyone's head in the area snapped to Annabeth, who looked surprised before looking away, a furious blush evident on her cheeks.

"So… I guess I should start." He said as everyone began to cheer.

_Hey, hey, hey_

The ukulele was playing, and everyone easily knew what song it was. Some few people all turned to look at Annabeth, who was determinedly trying to not listen. Though it was hard, because this was quite a charming song…

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

She tried to stifle a giggle. Damn it. The song was getting to her.

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

They were all mesmerized by the performance. He himself, was shocked to find that people were liking the song; especially one girl with blonde curls and startling grey eyes. Then he took a pause and the crowd looked confused, then the song started, though it was a different one.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Oh gods. He just had to sing the single-handedly, most charming song ever. Damn it. He even knew that she liked the song.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

He knew she liked the song. That's why he decided to sing it. And the fact that it was all true… She never believed him when he complimented her.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh gods. He included those lines. She saw people look at her and she couldn't help but blush and stare at Percy. He was singing all these songs. Did he really miss her that bad?_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_The way you are, the way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

He finished and there were cheers erupting. There were quite a few of squeals as well; one of them coming from the girl running over to hug (crush) him.

"Oh my gosh!" Silena squealed as she pulled Percy into a hug.

"Uhh… Thanks." Percy said, embarrassed in his current situation.

"That was singularly; the most adorable serenade ever!" she said.

"S-s-serenade?" he asked. That song was definitely not a serenade. It was just… uhh… never mind.

"Of course it is! I would know!" she said determinedly.

"Uhh… yeah…" Percy mumbled.

"Anyways…" Silena said, ushering Percy off stage. "We now have our next performance!"

The crowd cheered as Annabeth walked on stage.

"Let's all give it up for Annabeth!" Silena cried before handing Annabeth the microphone and walking off stage.

"Hey guys…" she said, smiling weakly at the crowd. "I guess it's my turn to sing so…"

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

She really hated that she had to put the whole guilt trip over him, but she had to. She had to seem like she still hated him… Then reveal the truth.

_Ain't it a shame_  
_A shame that every time you hear my name_  
_Brought up in a casual conversation_  
_You can't think straight?_

She still hasn't forgiven him… Ouch. He watched forlornly as she sang her heart out to the crowd… Damn it. He let her go… He was paying the price.

_And ain't it sad_  
_You can't forget about what we had_  
_Take a look at her and do you like what you see_  
_Or do you wish it was me?_

_I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
_From the day we met to the very last night_  
_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days_  
_The best days of your life_

_And does she know_  
_Know about the times you used to hold me_  
_Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me_  
_I'd be the only one?_

_I heard about_  
_Yeah, someone told me once when you were out_  
_She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me_  
_Ain't jealousy funny?_

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
_From the day we met to the very last night_  
_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days_

She finished and smiled at the crowd before spinning 180° and facing the band. The whole crowd gave each other confused smiles as she nodded to the band and a new song started.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

Wait… what did it mean… What on Earth was this song? It had a message… for him.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass, and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon_  
_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

She didn't want him to catch her? But wait… The words before that… _'Your love is where I'm falling…'_ Did that mean what he thought it meant.

_Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

She was so afraid… So afraid of a goodbye. After what happened with Luke… she never wanted anyone to betray her. And Percy doing it… was just heart shattering.

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

But he was just so… hypnotizing. She was wrapped under his spell…

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me_

If he truly did love her… Then she'd believe him. And she'll just fall into his love as well…

The song ended, and she received a burst of cheering as Silena walked up to her… Not running over to crush her. She had a smile on her face as she reached Annabeth.

"That was a lovely song." Silena said.

"Well… I hope he got the message." Annabeth said.

"I think he did." Silena said, glancing over Annabeth's shoulder and smiling. Annabeth turned and saw Percy, a smile coming upon his lips and his eyes having a look of determination and new found hope into them.

"That's good…" Annabeth said, her smile growing bigger. "Because I truly do want to fall in his love… And I definitely want him to catch me."

* * *

Songs Used:

Hey Soul Sister-Train

Just The Way You Are-Bruno Mars

Best Days Of Your Life-Kellie Pickler

Catch Me-Demi Lovato

So if you didn't understand that chapter... I'll sum it up for you. Annabeth forgives Percy.

Now; for the compromise... It's all under wraps... And I'm not really sure... But there will be a sequel. Yes. You heard right. A SEQUEL!

Now with that done, I have to start finishing this note off so...

Fair warning; the next chapter may be the most twisted of them all... I think. Bu it's definitely my favorite.

Now I have to go! And don't worry. I promise to update next week.

Pavalova


	17. The Finals: Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: If I truly did own it, they'd all be singing ballads and turning into a new whacked-out version of Glee.

So... Hi all!

Apologies if this is a few hours late than usual. I was watching Eurovision, 2nd Semi-Finals. It was... wow. I really sucked at guessing who would get in the Finals. That's all I'm saying. And what would you think if I put a Eurovision song in Sing It...

So thanks to all those reviews... Most of you took the news of a sequel rather well... That was awesome.

And now for a couple of shout-outs I've been meaning to give for a while now

GleekPJOFreak: Thanks for being the 250th review. And I absoloutely adore your name!

C-Nuggets N.L: Congrats on being the 300th review!

Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE: You were the 100th person who put this on their favorites list! That's awesome! And you're from the Philippines! That's even more awesome!

Demi-Girl19: I just discovered you were with me ever since from the start! Thank you so much!

BornLucky101: You downloaded 75% of songs in this story. That's so unbelievable!

And I'd like to thank all of you for your support on this story! But don't worry. It's not over yet.

Now I know you're all waiting, so here is Sing It!

* * *

"Now…" Silena began as soon as Annabeth walked off stage. "I'd like to introduce our next performance. Also representing the Athena/Demeter team; please give it up for Katie!"

Katie walked up on stage, a cheerful smile on her face. Guitar in hand, she walked over to Silena who passed the microphone to her.

"So I'm bettin' you guys want me to sing now right?" she asked the crowd and they cheered in response. "Alright then."

The piano behind her started and she waited for her part.

**Katie:** _She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Those lines were true. This boy… the boy that she loved. He loved that other girl. And he loved her so gods damn much. All those tiny things that she never notices… If it was just gestures to her, it would mean the whole world.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

And why couldn't he even see? Why couldn't he see that she had those same feelings he had for Jennifer? He only sees her as a friend, a little sister perhaps; but never with that affection she craved from him.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_  
_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_  
_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be_

For those days since her epiphany, she had been thinking of any which way she could get him to be hers… But no ideas would come.

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible_

Those listening to her sing, and knew about her situation was so moved. The song fit her… so perfectly. If onle Travis knew what was happening, then he'd understand.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_  
_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_  
_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

She finished, a sad smile on her face as she looked up to the crowd. Silena came forward and hugged her.

"That was a beautiful song." Silena whispered in Katie's ear. "Travis is an idiot for not having you."

"I know… And thanks for the compliment." She managed to reply before walking off stage. Silena shook her head sadly. If she only knew what he was about to sing. Gods… it was going to completely shatter her heart.

**..O..**

He was nervous. Duh. Of course he would be. This was the final single performance. It all came down to this. Really? Who could fathom why he was so serious about all this. Oh right… his song. It was… you'll just have to wait and see.

**..O..**

"Now;" Silena began, pausing for dramatic effect. "The final single performance. Representing Hermes and Big Three; give it up for Travis!"

Suddenly, a red carpet rolled out, and the music started. It was a popular song, especially in Camp-Half Blood. Though if you were in Katie's shoes, you'd think that this was Hades calling for you.

Travis came out, holding a microphone. He wasn't dressed that fancy, though it would've been fancy in Stoll words. He was wearing a white dress shirt and dark wash jeans. To him, the outfit screams 'formal'.

He put the microphone to his lips and began to sing.

**Travis: **_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel_  
_On the boulevard we can go_  
_No one will know_  
_Oh, come on girl_

Oh gods… He was so gods damn nervous. People were looking at him in awe… To do this, it takes guts… 

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_  
_Shots of patron_  
_And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

'_No'_ was all she thought. He was really in love with the girl… Any hopes of having a chance with him were gone. So what should she do? Run of course.

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

She saw Katie run. Being the good friend she is, she knew what to do. She looked at Annabeth and look of understanding passed between the both of them. They both nodded, and with one final dirty look at Travis, she and Annabeth followed Katie.

_I'll go get a ring_  
_Let the choir bells sing like_  
_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_  
_Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you_  
_Wanna break up, that's cool_  
_No, I won't blame you_  
_It was fun, girl_

His brother was an idiot. One massive dumbass. He completely ruined any chance with both girls. Of course Jennifer will say no. She's a slut. She was going to break up with him soon anyways. And any chances with Katie is gone… He broke her heart.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

She was shocked. Of course she would be. What would you do when the boyfriend that you don't even like was proposing to you… Through song. 

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

He was gazing intensely at Jennifer, seeing her reaction. Shock. Of course… She wouldn't be prepared for this.

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

He finished, and the crowd cheered, though it wasn't as loud as the earlier performances. Contrarily, most of them were clapping slowly, a look of hate and disgust plastered onto their faces. Especially from the Demeter cabin.

He walked up to Jennifer, not breaking eye contact with her. Everyone was staring at him, wondering what he was about to do.

He reached her, and kneeled down. "So? What do you think?" he asked nervously.

She looked shocked, as if she were in a dream. Then a look of anger came across her face. "Are you kidding me!"

He looked at her, aghast by her response. He thought she would say something more on the 'Oh gods! Yes Travis! I will marry you!' scale.

"Of course I'm not kidding!" he snapped back.

"Oh really. Then what the hell were you doing just then?" she shouted back. Uh oh. She was turning bitchy. Not a good sign.

"I was proposing to you! What the hell were you thinking?" he screamed back.

The crowd watched the couple's shouting match, clearly bemused at the stupidity of the two. Connor sighed. Someone was going to have to break up these two, and it was clearly going to have to be him.

"Okay guys… Cut this out…" he said.

"I didn't even want to go this far with you!" she screamed. "I didn't even like you, let alone love you. Now get the hell away from me!" she turned and started walking away, but stopping to turn around one final time. "Any BTW, the answer is a NO." With that, she walked away, a swing at her hips. Some young boys from Apollo were going to try and follow her but their older sisters stopped them first.

He was just contemplating everything that she had said before everything finally sunk in. It was like one massive slap in the face.

"Ouch…" was all he managed to mutter.

The campers looked around, realizing something was missing. But not just any something, but a someone.

"Guys, have any of you seen the three girls?" Percy asked, voicing out the question everyone was wondering.

**..O..**

_Ha! I thought of stopping that chapter then and there… But seeing as this chapter seems extremely short right now, I'll continue on. But fair warning… The next part you may see will be awesome. That is, in my opinion._

**..O..**

_Now, as all of you may be wondering… Where'd the girls go? Now to answer that… We'd have to backtrack a bit._

She ran of course. She ran out of the exit, praying to the gods that she won't be seen. She could still hear the echoes of 'Marry You' as she ran.

She ran farther, trying to escape the pain. The heartbreak. Here tears were free-falling, landing on the dry earth. She had to find a place where she could be calm… Somewhere that she could rest. So what did she choose? The place where she sang what she truly felt about Travis, before she had even known it. After a few moments of running, she finally found the spot where she could go; the beach.

Funny right. You'd probably think she chose a garden, but instead, she chose the beach. As soon as she arrived, she collapsed on the sand. Her head was hung down as the stinging tears fell onto the sand. What the hell was she thinking? Falling in love with him in the first place. Ha! Aphrodite must've really hated her…

She heard footsteps behind her so she craned her neck, wondering who it was. It was just Annabeth and Silena, so she had nothing to fear. They both reached her and kneeled down, wrapping their arms around her. She cried within their embrace, letting her guard down.

"It's okay…" Annabeth whispered. "He's an idiot. You don't deserve him."

She sniffled and looked up to meet her grey eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." Annabeth replied, giving her a small smile. Katie managed to give her a weak smile in return and looked at Silena. Silena looked at her with sad eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Katie asked pointedly.

Silena gave a small chuckle. "I know. It was a stupid question."

"I don't know what to do now…" Katie muttered.

Annabeth and Silena gave each other a look before turning back to Katie.

"How about preparing a speech to say at the wedding. When the priest asks for anyone to speak." Annabeth proposed.

"That's perfect!" Silena cried.

"What?" Katie asked and Annabeth went into full on explanation mode. Silena was watching intently when her name was whispered into her ear. She looked around her, wondering who said when she remembered the earpiece she wore.

"Who's that?" she whisper asked back.

"It's me. Will." Will replied back. "Where are you guys?"

"Oh. We're at the beach." She said.

"Do you want me to round the campers and bring them there?" he asked.

"No. I've got a better idea." She said, then she started explaining her plan. After she was done, he muttered back an 'okay' and his voice was gone. She turned around to find two pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Will." She replied curtly. "Wondering where we are."

"Oh." Katie murmured.

"Now back to the point at hand; I've got a lovely song choice for you to sing at their wedding." Silena said, proud at her plan.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. You'll know it. Don't worry." Silena reassured. "Why don't you perform it here?"

"Uhh… I don't know…" Katie replied unsurely.

"Oh c'mon! Just picture the look on her face when you ruin her wedding." Silena said. At this, Katie seemed to perk up. A sly smile came onto her face as she thought about it.

"I think that's a good idea." Katie said, her voice suddenly back to normal. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "When do I start?"

"Right here, right now." Annabeth answered.

"Then let's go!" Katie said.

"Okay. Just wait." Silena said. She whispered a quick prayer to Aphrodite and snapped her fingers. She hoped that it would work. The change was almost instantaneous. A small shimmering glow came onto Katie, but it only stayed for a second. Next second, Katie was dressed in a pale pink dress, matching the sunset behind her. It was spaghetti-straps and ended just above her knees. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in curls and her light make-up was fixed.

"What the hell just happened?" Annabeth asked, her eyes flashing between Katie and Silena.

"Just a little gift from my mother. I think she liked the idea." Silena replied as she took out an iPhone from her pocket.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Annabeth asked pointedly, talking about the phone.

"Pay no heed to it." She said, as she looked for the song. "Here! Now are you ready to sing?"

"I guess." Katie replied nonchalantly.

"Then let's go." She said, pointing the iPhone at her so she was seen by the camera. What she said had a double meaning. One was for Katie, and the other was for Will. The music started and Katie opened her mouth to sing.

**..O..**

Will discussed with Silena about her small plan. Once she was finished with the explanation, he muttered a quick "Okay" and went over to set it up. He walked over to the Hephaestus kids just as planned.

"I need your help." He said.

"With what?" Beckendorf answered.

Will muttered the plan in Beckendorf and at the end, he smirked.

"Don't worry. It'll take us a few seconds." He replied as he rounded up the rest of his cabin. "Guys, we need to set something up."

Will watched as the Hephaestus kids did their work and set up the screen. It only took them a few moments at most. Once they were done, Will rounded up the rest of the campers to the screen.

"What're we waiting for?" Percy asked.

"Just wait for it…" Will said.

They waited for a few moments before Will got the signal. He nodded at Beckendorf who turned the screen on. Now, all of the campers were faced with Katie.

**..O..**

**Katie: **_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Wow… this song was just so… perfect. 

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Most of the campers snickered at the last line, actually picturing what Jennifer would look in a gown shaped like that.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

He was amazed. What in the name of Hades did this song mean? Was it that… Katie actually had feelings for him all along? Psh… No… That's impossible…

_Fun gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

More snickers could be heard from the crowd. This song matched Katie's personality to a T. Annabeth and Silena smiled brightly as they watched Katie sing.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_  
_Don't you?_

She tilted her head to the side and smirked at the last line, making her look innocent. There was a positive response from the crowd, which came in the form of wolf-whistles.

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

She was honestly enjoying this song. It was perfect and she knew it. She only wished that it could work… She turned her head away from Silena to face the sunset. It was honestly beautiful… And to the watching crowd, it made Katie look even more amazing. Especially to Travis.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you_

At the last line, she looked over back to Silena, back at the camera, back at the crowd. Her gaze seemed to intensify, as if she was trying to confess her emotions through them. Her stare pierced the audience, but most of all, it amazed Travis. It was if that this part, was specifically dedicated to him.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

She turned away from the camera and giggled. She was allowed to have fun during this song, wasn't she? 

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_And you say lets run away now_  
_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_  
_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_  
_When they said 'Speak now'_

Oh how she wished that those last lines were true… that he would ditch Jennifer for her… Only in her dreams.

She finished her performance. He was overall… just plain shocked. She had all these feelings, just for him. So what should he do? He ran of course.

He bolted out of the amphitheatre and headed straight for the beach. He wanted an explanation, and he wanted it now.

**..O..**

She finished singing and Silena tucked the iPhone back in her pocket before rushing over to hug her friend.

"That. Was. Amazing!" she squealed.

"Thank you…" Katie managed to wheeze out as Silena let her go.

"Wonderfully sung. That should get us extra points, right Silena?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe…" Silena teased.

Katie sighed. Her two friends stole a worried glance at her.

"Don't worry about it." Katie said, changing from sullen to half-cheerful. "I only wish that he didn't sing that song… In all actuality, I wish he didn't love her at all."

"I don't anymore." A voice said from behind the girls, and they turned to face…

"Travis…" Katie breathed out.

* * *

Songs Used:

Invisible: Taylor Swift

Marry You: Bruno Mars

Speak Now: Taylor Swift

Katie was bestowed the honor of singing my ultimate favorite song, Speak Now. That's cool.

And I told you it was twisted... In my opinion it is. Though I hope you did like it.

Aww... We're going to have to wait another week until I update...

You know, I swear that the world didn't want me to update earlier. I couldn't use any of the computers and it was just so... frustrating!

But don't worry. I'll still update. I promise. I mean, what's a week like without our favorite demi-gods singing?


	18. The Finals: I Need You

Disclaimer: Once again, I have to say that I do not own it. If I did, it would have more fluffiness in it.

Hiya! How are you all?

Apologies for the late update... I think it's an hour earlier than last week's, but still. I'm getting late. This time, I have no liable song contest to use as my excuse.

Now did you guys watch Eurovision? I know some of you guys did. And yes, here in Australia, we can actually watch it.

I can't believe Azerbaijan won! Not to be biased or anything, but I was really rooting for Ireland. I know I may not be Irish but I loved their song. Jedward should have won! Then second should go to Sweden. I was so in love with 'Popular'! And third should have been Denamrk. The chorus for 'New Tomorrow' was too catchy. It's been repeating in my head for the whole week.

Not I should probably stop rambling on about Eurovision and start thanking you guys, so here goes. Thank you so much for all your reviews! You don't know how much your words mean to me... It brightens us my day, every time I read them.

And I would like to give a shout out to **Daughter of Poseidon 21121998**, who was the 350th viewer. Thank you so much! And it would be so cool if you have your story compete like the Eurovision finals! I'd love to read it!

And I'd love to give another special shout out to a reviewer. Well... this one really moved me. I mean, when I read it, I was near tears of happiness. It had the most wonderful comments on it! So I would like to thank **.4ever** for her review. You have no idea how much that review brightened up my day.

All of you readers are too kind. Even a million thank you's wouldn't be enough for it.

Now I should stop with the cute fluffiness. On with the story!

* * *

_Last time on Sing It…_

"_Don't worry about it." Katie said, changing from sullen to half-cheerful. "I only wish that he didn't sing that song… In all actuality, I wish he didn't love her at all."_

"_I don't anymore." A voice said from behind the girls, and they turned to face…_

"_Travis…" Katie breathed out._

**..O..**

"Aphrodite!" Hermes and Demeter cried. "What on Earth were those performances?"

"Hmm…" Aphrodite began nonchalantly. "It was your son trying to propose to my daughter and him getting rejected and your daughter performing a song in protest to his feelings."

"Well…" Demeter said, trying to gain composure. "May I ask why she sang that?"

"She's in love with him." Aphrodite said simply as all the gods' jaws dropped.

"SHE'S WHAT!" they all cried, quite surprised at the new development.

"Yes. Like I said, she's in love with him…" Aphrodite repeated, bemused at the gods' reactions.

"But – what about my son?" Hermes asked.

"Right now… I guess he's confused." Aphrodite said wistfully.

**..O..**

She was shocked. Of course she was. Why on Earth was he here anyways? He couldn't have heard – unless Silena was…

"Silena!" Katie cried. "How could you video feed my performance to everyone who was watching!"

"Well…" Silena said thoughtfully. "I think everyone would've wanted to see that performance. Now if you'll excuse us, I think we should give you some time alone…" With that, she grabbed Annabeth by her forearm and dragged her away.

Katie's demeanor changed from furious to nervous as she turned to face Travis. His face was blank of emotions, and she gulped, knowing he'd want an explanation.

"Well…" she began.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What do you mean." she asked back.

"That performance." He said. "What in Hades did that mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said defiantly.

"Stop being stubborn." He said rather forcefully. "You treat me like shit every single day, and now you're singing about bursting in a wedding; just after I sang a song to propose to my girlfriend… Or should I say ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Katie asked curiously.

"Stop getting off course and answer my question. What did that performance mean?" he asked.

"I-I-"she began, her voice faltering. She couldn't reveal her feelings. She just couldn't.

"Please…" he said, his voice losing the tone of hostility. Instead, it turned into a somewhat begging tone.

"I didn't want you to marry her!" she blurted out.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… I know that it may seem that I hate you but…" she paused here, knowing that she was about to reveal the truth. "I really do care for you, and I know that if you married her… I'd feel so terrible knowing that you got married to someone who didn't love you as much as…"

"As much as who?" he asked as he tried to understand everything she said.

"As much as I do." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

There was a silence that followed that, before he finally managed to say something.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding confused and in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…" she said, before she started running in the direction opposite from him.

"Wait! Katie!" he said, starting to run after her. "Come back!"

"Don't try." A voice said from behind him and he spun around to face Annabeth.

"Why not?" he asked back, his voice sounding desperate.

"She needs to be alone." She replied back. "C'mon. People are waiting."

And so he followed unwillingly, knowing that girl needed her space. But he was going to come back round to the matter, eventually.

**..O..**

He walked back with Annabeth to the amphitheater. As he did, all the campers looked at him expectantly, wondering what had happened between them. But by seeing the confused and dejected look on his face, they guessed it wasn't good.

Connor ran over to his brother before anyone else. He, just like the other campers wanted to know what had happened, but he also wanted to know how he was. Being rejected marriage by the girl you love was difficult, but having another girl sing a song that practically revealed her feelings was even tougher to handle.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The small nod that he made in response wasn't enough. "What the Hades happened!"

"She loves me." He mumbled, barely a whisper. A collection of gasps were heard from the crowd as they heard his statement. There were also a few half -hidden smiles mixed in there as well.

"SHE WHAT!" Connor cried, having the exact same reaction like the gods.

His reaction seemed to have livened up Travis just a bit because he looked at his brother, a mixture of depression on bemusement etched on his face.

"Yeah… she told me she loved me… though in an indirect way." Travis said.

"And what did you do!" Connor asked.

"He said the most intellectual thing that came up." Annabeth responded. "The best thing to say to a girl who just admitted their feelings to them. 'What'."

"Why did you do that!" Connor asked, face-palming himself. "You know that if a girl tells you that they love you, you have to say something good back! Something like I don't know… maybe try 'I love you' next time."

"But there probably won't be a next time." Percy chimed in.

"Don't say that!" Connor reprimanded before turning back to his brother again. But this time, he had a look of understanding etched on his face.

"She loves me…" he said, his voice suddenly turning hopeful and giddy. "She actually loves me."

"Yes." Connor said. "And how do you feel about her?"

"I-I don't know." He said.

"Well then…" Will began. "Let's get going. Does anyone know where Silena is?"

Everyone looked around them, looking for the host of the show.

"She's not here." Nico said.

Will groaned exasperatedly and face-palmed himself. "Not again!"

**..O..**

"Are you alright?" Silena asked.

"No. Of course not." Katie replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I admitted my feelings." Katie said.

"Then what happened?"

"There was a silence. He said 'What' and then I apologized and ran."

"Why did you do that!" Silena cried.

"What!" Katie cried, shocked at her friend's response. She thought it would be more on the lines of pity, not shock.

"You shouldn't have run!" she cried. "You should've stayed there and waited for an answer!"

"But… the answer would have been obviously a rejection." Katie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Silena stared at her blankly then sighed and kneeled next to her.

"Maybe it could have been something else." She said soothingly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked quietly.

"I've sometimes seen the way he looks at you, and I guess that he thinks of you as more than a friend, deep down." She said.

"Really? Do you think so?" she asked, her voice still quiet but with a hint of disbelief.

"I know so." Silena said. "Now c'mon. Everyone's probably waiting for us."

**..O..**

The amphitheater was filled with chattering as everyone discussed the recent events of the song contest. It then suddenly became quiet as the two girls stepped in.

Everyone looked at them with an expression of awe and expectancy. They were all impatient. They had to know what on Earth had happened with the two. Katie just gulped and walked on forwards, trailing behind Silena. They parted when Silena moved onto stage and she went to backstage.

"Hello all." Silena said, after a few minutes conversing with Will on stage. "Now sorry for the hold up. We just had to solve a few things. Now let's move on shall we."

A new wave of excitement passed the crowd as they started buzzing wildly. It took a few moments before they calmed down.

"Now we shall have our first duet!" she cried cheerfully. "These two will not know who the other is, that is, until allowed to reveal themselves. There will be a point within the song where this happens. They are going to wear specific headphones so that they cannot hear the other's exact voice. All they will hear is a different voice singing the words. They'll eventually find out who each other is and when this happens, the headphones will stop working. And one more thing; these can be any of the people who have performed that are representing the teams. Now please give a round of applause for our next performance."

With that, Silena walked off stage and the music started. The curtain started opening, revealing two people, each sitting on a stool, separated by a curtain, facing the opposite direction from each other.

**Girl: **_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore_

All those good memories they had… (which weren't many) were ruined. All because she ran away. He probably hated her right now.

_And I wonder if I_  
_Ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

And she utterly rued the fact that she left. Silena was right. It was wrong to just leave him hanging there. She should have at least given him a decent apology. It was the least she could do.

**Both: **_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

**Boy: **_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before_

Gods. He screwed up, big time. He should've at least said something… She did actually just admit her true feelings. His brother's words echoed through his mind as he sang.

"_Maybe try 'I love you' next time…"_

What on Earth did that mean? Unless…

_And I wonder if I_  
_Ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

Was he honestly thinking that he was in love with her? He couldn't be. He used to be in love with his ex… He couldn't have loved her. But there was a part of him practically screaming at him to stop being an idiot and try to at least realize his true feelings for her. Did he actually love her?

**Both:**_ It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

The time was coming close, and with both campers struggling with their own conflicting emotions, the ending was going to be one heck of a bang.

_Whoa, whoa_  
_Guess I'd rather hurt_  
_Than feel nothing at all_

After that, the headphones turned off, the curtain was lifted, and the two campers turned to face the exact person they'd been thinking of the entire song.

And at the exact time, the campers thought of only one person.

"Katie"

"Travis"

_It's a quarter after one_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And I need you now_  
_And I said I wouldn't call_  
_But I'm a little drunk_  
_And I need you now_

Both their thoughts on each other were whizzing through their minds as they faced each other. The look of shock was still evident on their faces, but everyone could detect the feeling that was underlying within those words.

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now_  
_I just need you now_

They stared at each other in awe; their voices mingling with each other so perfectly. As if they were both made to sing with each other. Their hearts were thumping loudly in their chests, and Travis found it extremely hard not to just kiss her there and then.

**Katie: **_Oh baby, I need you now_

The song ended, and the campers received a hearty, raucous cheering; but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to them was finding out the truth.

"Katie." Travis began. "I-"

"I'm so sorry Travis." Katie said, cutting Travis off. "I'm sorry I ever sung that song. You probably thinking right now that I'm just some bitch who broke you and your girlfriend up. I'm so sorry!"

Travis was speechless. Why the heck was she apologizing? Shouldn't it be him to say sorry? And why did he feel so happy that he was there in front of her, actually speaking to him.

"Katie." Travis began once again. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes staring at him in confusion.

Oh gods… he loved those eyes. They were just so… He stopped there. It wasn't just her eyes that he loved. It was her smile, her lips, her attitude, the way she gets all cute when she's angry at him, the way her smile lights up the whole room, how her eyes practically showed every single emotion she had…

He then realized how his heart would skip a beat as she stepped in the room, how he was so overjoyed whenever she was around him, how he would get overprotective when she broke down… How his heart soared whenever she looked at him with one of those small gracious smiles…

"I think I love you." He blurted out. A silence followed as her eyes widened in shock. She was definitely not expecting the guy who was just in love with his girlfriend at least 30 minutes ago suddenly blurt out that he loves her.

Secret smiles and silent cheers were shared amongst the crowd as they waited for Katie's response. They were all extremely happy of course. They had been expecting the confession for a while now.

"You what?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. She took a step back from him, hoping that this wasn't just another one of her dreams.

"I love you." He repeated, taking a step towards Katie.

"You don't." Katie replied. "You can't."

"I can and I do." Travis replied with a sincere voice. He took another step towards Katie, grabbing her forearm in the process so she won't get away.

"No." she said rather forcefully as she tried to wrench away from his grip.

"Why not?" Travis asked, not letting her go.

"I won't take your pity." She spat out. "I'm not just going to be some rebound girl."

He was shocked at her words and his grip faltered. She took this moment to wrench out of his hand and stepped away.

"You are not just a rebound girl." Travis cried.

Katie let out a hollow laugh. "Oh really?" she said in a cold voice. "If I recall, you were proposing to your girlfriend half an hour ago! You can't suddenly start going around saying that you love a girl! What would you call that? I'd say that the guy needs a girl to wallow in their pity with and who would he choose? That's right! The girl who announced their love to them!"

"I won't-" Travis began.

"Cut the bullshit Travis. You don't love me." She spat. "You never will."

With that, she spun the opposite direction and ran once again. She didn't want to look at the idiot. He just broke he heart… He never wanted to see his face ever again.

The crowd looked at Travis, a mixture a disappointment, sadness and pity shown on their faces. He turned helplessly at his friends who were grouped over in the wings. They looked as disappointed as the crowd.

He kneeled down on the ground and out his head in his hands. He had screwed it up. He'd lost any chance that he'd ever had with her. He knew that he'd disappointed everyone, and he knew that he just broke her heart.

* * *

Songs Used:

Need You Now:Lady Antebellum

Ha! I bet you guys **never** expected that kind of ending! I knew it turned out a bit fluffy there, but then it changed... sort of.

And I have to apologize to some of you. There will not be another Thalico centric chapter. Sorry to disappoint. I promise that there will be more Thalico in the sequel!

Now with another Tratie chapter done, what do you think next chapter will be about?

Now I have to bid you all farewell for another week. *sigh*

Yes I know... A week. That's too long. I'm sorry! But Saturday is the only day I can update!

Now it's time to say goodbye. See you guys all next week! I hope that you'll be hyped up for another round of Sing It!


	19. The Finals: I Wouldn't Change You

Disclaimer: Don't ask. Riordan's the genius here.

Hi! It's that time of week again!

So, I don't know how to start… Uhh… Good news or Bad news first?

Let's go with bad news first. I haven't realized it until now, but I just figured it out. This is either the 2nd or 3rd last chapter… Oh my Gods!

Yeah… I know. The world's going to end! No more Sing It! Ahhh!

I know… I feel the same. Come quite a long way haven't we… But don't fret! We can reminisce about this later, and there's a sequel, so no harm done!

Now the good news… 387 reviews! Woo! Thank you everyone who had reviewed, favorite or alerted or even read this story! Thank you!

Special shout out to **Amanda the Bookworm**, who was the 375th reviewer. Thank you so much! And I hope you did well on your exam! It's great that the story inspired you to survive another week!

Now, let's get on with the show shall we. And all of you who await Percabeth, it's your lucky day! Happy reading!

**P.S. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER! YOU HAVE TO READ IT! IT INVOLVES THE WINNERS OF SING IT!**

* * *

The drama between Katie and Travis shocked the crowd momentarily, before everything went silent. A sense of solemnity passed over the crowd as they watched Travis' dejected state. They honestly didn't want anything like this to happen. It was only Katie's stubbornness to believe the truth that was blocking them from being together.

Silena watched as Connor boldly stood up and walked over to his older brother, who was still in limbo between shock, confusion and heartbreak. Connor nudged him looking solemn as he did. Travis faced his brother, and then nodded, as if knowing what they should do. Connor then escorted his brother out of the amphitheater so he could have some time to recollect his thoughts.

She had to fix up this mess somehow. They had to trudge on through this murky mess and continue with the competition. She sighed, knowing there was no continuation of hope for the two. She could only hope and pray to her mother that her next couple could be reconciled, or all else fails.

**..O..**

She was torn for Travis. But Katie was right. How could he even fall for her in that short span of time? It was all illogical. Unless his deep feelings for Katie was just underlying in his heart, shrouded by his supposed 'love' for Jennifer. She sighed, knowing that she'll have to console Katie later on.

She then discreetly looked at Percy; a mix of sadness and sympathy on his face. Percy was always close to the Stoll brothers, so it this was probably hard for him as well. She then reminisced about that day, six months ago. She still wondered why he would do it. They were perfectly happy with each other, no regrets for both of them. She even thought that it could have lasted for a while. That she was finally in love.

She sighed wistfully and turned back to the stage. She was performing on stage soon, yet she didn't know with whom. She had a slight inkling on who it was but she dissipated the suspicions. She could at least think that it was anyone, before she would actually have to face him.

**..O..**

He watched Travis as he was escorted by Connor out of the amphitheater. He felt profoundly sorrowful for them. Travis must have been heartbroken, and he knew how that felt. The pain of knowing that the girl you love hates you, it's agonizing.

He then took a peek at the girl he was wistfully thinking about. He knew by the look on her face that she was thinking about something. He had always thought that face was cute when he was younger, but now she looked downright gorgeous. He then internally smacked him on the upside of his head, knowing that she'll never accept those feelings.

He then wondered why he had done it. Her birthday… That's when it had ended. He remembered that he was on the beach, anxious about what he was going to say. They had been dating for a while, and he knew that those feelings for her were stronger than any other that he's had for another girl.

She then came on the beach and sat down next to him. Sensing his nervousness, she asked what the matter was. Her tone was so sincere and considerate, that he knew she could trust her. He told her what he was going to do. He didn't notice the way her face had gradually hardened, or how her kind smile had turned into a small scowl. He went on rambling about it, before he was cut off.

Kayla had practically jumped on his lap and smashed her lips against his. Her weight pushed him against the ground as she began to straddle him. His eyes were wide with shock. What if someone had seen them?

His silent worries were answered then, when the person that he both least expected and wanted witnessing the scene came onto the beach.

"Percy!" she had cried, and he knew that it would be all over. He never even managed to say those three small words to her. Now the feelings that have resided within his heart would never be reciprocated.

He sighed cheerlessly at his mistake. It was the worst one he had made in his life, and it could never be taken back. The best thing that he could wish for was that they would reconcile and be friends once again. But even that option seemed bleak in his eyes.

**..O..**

Silena walked on stage boldly, breaking the silent tension that had resided for the past few moments. She had a small smile on her face, which had the underlying feeling of disappointment hidden within it. She walked up to the middle of the stage where the microphone stand stood.

"Now," she began, her tone filled with subtle cheer. "Let's move on to the next performance shall we. It's going to be under the exact same conditions as the last performance. Two people singing with each other while not knowing who the other is. They're going to wear the same headphones as before as well."

Silena's mini-explanation seemed to have pulled the crowd out of their low spirits since they had managed to give her a small cheer in response. Her small smile just got a tiny bit bigger as they did.

"Now enough re-explaining. I'd like to introduce our next performance!" she cried as the crowd finally cheered elatedly.

She walked off stage as the curtain behind her opened. The two performers were seated on the stools, a thick curtain blocking the view of the other. The music started and the girl opened her mouth to begin singing.

**Girl: **_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
_**Boy:**_(She's way too serious)  
_**Girl: **_All he wants is to chill out,  
_**Boy:**_(She's always in a rush)  
_**G:**_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
_**B:**_(And interrupting)  
_**G:**_Like he doesn't even care,  
_**B:**_(Like she doesn't even care)_

The song, it was as if it was written specifically for her and the situation with Percy. All their flaws with one another, addressed in the song. It was shocking really, how Silena and Will could find a song that's perfect for each couple.

**B:**_You,  
_**G:**_me  
We're face to face  
_**Both:**_ But we don't see eye to eye  
_**G:**_Like fire and rain  
_**B:**_(Like fire and rain)  
_**G:**_You can drive me insane  
_**B:**_(You can drive me insane)_

**Both: **_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_**G:**_We're Venus and Mars  
_**B:**_(We're Venus and Mars)  
_**G:**_We're like different stars  
_**B:**_(Like different stars)  
_**Both: **_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

By now, the campers had understood the deeper meaning that was etched beneath the tone that the two of them sang it in. It described their feelings towards each other faultlessly. 

**Percy: **_She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
_**Annabeth: **_(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
_**Percy: **_I try to read her mind  
_**Annabeth: **_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
_**Percy: **_She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
_**Annabeth: **_(That's what all of my friends say)_

How on Earth can songs describe something so correctly? They always manage to be able to pinpoint a person's certain emotion. The best songs are the ones that realte to the audience. This one relates to him and Annabeth so well, it was as if it was written just for them. 

_You,_

**Percy: **_Me  
_**Both: **_We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
_**Annabeth: **_Like fire and rain  
_**Percy: **_(Like fire and rain)  
_**Annabeth: **_You can drive me insane  
_**Percy: **_(You can drive me insane)_

**Both: **_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_**Annabeth: **_We're Venus and Mars  
_**Percy: **_(We're Venus and Mars)  
_**Annabeth: **_We're like different stars  
_**Percy: **_(Like different stars)  
_**Both: **_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

**Percy: **_When I'm yes, she's no  
_**Annabeth: **_When I hold on, he just lets go  
_**Both: **_We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

Then, the curtain lifted, and both Percy and Annabeth were both surprised, yet relieved to find that they were singing beside one another. They turned so that they were facing the other. To the crowd, it added more emotion to the song. To the two of them, it meant the world.

**Annabeth: **_We're like fire and rain  
_**Percy: **_(Like fire and rain)  
_**A:**_You can drive me insane  
_**P:**_(You can drive me insane)  
_**Both: **_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_**A:**_We're Venus and Mars  
_**P:**_(We're Venus and Mars)  
_**A:**_We're like different stars  
_**B:**_(Like different stars)  
_**Both:**_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

They stared at each other, as they released out every single pent up emotion out through the song. It had been too long, since they were this close. Evasion and ignorance of one another didn't help their problem at all. Being with one another, talking, or even singing about it was how to fix it.

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

**A:**_We're Venus and Mars  
_**P:**_(We're Venus and Mars)  
_**A:**_We're like different stars  
_**P:**_(Like different stars)  
_**Both: **_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing_

They ended, and the crowd burst into boisterous cheers. They had been waiting for this moment to happen for a long time. It had finally happened, now all they have to wait for was the confrontation in which the two will reconcile with each other.

Even as the crowd cheered, a silence was sensed in between them. They were only concentrating on each other as if the whole world had disappeared. Percy was the one to break that silence.

"Annabeth, I-" he began unsurely, knowing that his apology was going to be said soon.

"I know what you're going to say." Annabeth said quickly, cutting him off before he could say anything.

"What?" he asked foolishly. In his mind, he was face-palming himself at his stupidity in choice of words.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." She continued, ignoring his comment. "I should be."

He then realized what she had said and face-palmed himself. Annabeth, shocked at the response, became silent.

"I should be apologizing Annabeth." He cut in. "So here we go. I'm sorry."

A wave of muteness passed over them after his statement as Annabeth registered what he had just said. He was apologizing! Hat being, she only had one thing to reply to that.

"I forgive you." She said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You what?" he asked, astonished at her forgiveness. He thought that she would just reject his apology and he'll have to sulk in his own pity once again.

"I said that forgive you." She answered, her voice a tad bit louder than before.

"But – I don't deserve to be forgiven." He remarked dumbly.

"And why is that?" she asked, confusion passing along her face.

"I broke your heart." He said simply, a tone of regret found in his voice as he bowed his head down. "A girl like you doesn't deserve heartbreak."

She sighed exasperatedly, clearly annoyed by his stubbornness to accept her apology. She brought her hand to his arm, the gesture surprising him into looking at her again.

"You broke my heart." She said, her voice soft and heartfelt. "But you tried so hard to pick up the pieces. How can I still hate you after that?"

"Because I'm a bastard that shouldn't be forgiven." He remarked angrily. "What I did was unforgivable. It was stupid. Idiotic. The dumbest thing I ever did. You should hate me. I deserve to be-"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Confusion passed over him as Annabeth kissed him. Yet in a split-second later, his arms were wrapping around her waist firmly as he kissed her with as much fervor. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up and spun her around. After a few more moments of this, they broke apart.

A small round of clapping followed their little show, and the couple turned to see Silena, smiling at them proudly. Shortly after, more people started to clap and cheer until the whole crowd was cheering for them.

Annabeth just smiled at everyone before turning back to Percy. He was grinning like an idiot, as if he had just won the lottery. She had to stifle a giggle at his reaction though. It was very cute and charming, just like him.

"I missed you." She said quietly, brushing away a strand of hair that fell on his face and blocked his left eye. She gazed at his sea-green eyes after that. How she missed them so much. She could just look into them all day.

He held Annabeth tightly in his arms, missing the feeling of being this close to her. He gazed into those pools of grey and knew that there was nowhere else in the world he'd like to be in, or be with. He knew that saying it would be a shot in the dark, and could easily turn into Travis' incident. But he knew that there would be no other moment better than this one. It was finally time.

"I love you." He said boldly, shocking not only Annabeth, but everyone who was watching them at that moment. It was only Silena that wasn't surprised at the news, but the look on her face says that she's overjoyed. He looked around him as people began to applaud and cheer, until once again, the whole crowd was cheering. He could even hear a few wolf whistles here and there. He could only imagine the reactions of anyone who was watching this from Hephaestus TV, including the Gods.

But all that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was in his arms at that precise moment. He looked back down at Annabeth sheepishly, who still had a look of shock depicted on her face. If only he knew what she was thinking at that moment.

"_He loves me…" _was all that resounded in her head. She tried to register what he said, but the news was too big for her. He actually loves her. Even after all the cruel things she had done to him after the break-up. After all the jeers, sneers, insults, fights and pointed ignorance, he still loved her. No-one, had ever loved her like that. Hs feelings for her ran much deeper than those cheap breakable loves. This was an actual, strong, impenetrable love. What was the only thing she could do after that? She could do what Katie did, or something else.

If anyone had guessed that she kissed him, they should get a cookie.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and kissed him more eagerly and passionately than before. He was shocked again, before kissing her back. This kiss was longer than the last one, and held more passion and affection in it. When they parted, both of them were smiling brightly.

She pressed her forehead against his, happy with the contact. She had missed him more than she even knew. Now wrapped up in his arms, the feeling of happiness bubbling in her stomach. It was all so flawless. She was just so…

"I love you too." She whispered, as his grin became wider. This was all she had ever wanted. There was nothing she wanted to change.

She was content.

* * *

Songs Used:

I Wouldn't Change A Thing: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

Yay for fluffiness! At least one couple is happy… Don't you think?

**Now! IMPORTANT NOTE: I WANT ALL MY READERS TO SAY WHO THEY WANT TO WIN THIS COMPETITION! THE TEAM THAT GETS THE MOST REVIEW VOTES WINS! SO I WANT ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND VOTE! YOUR FAVORITE TEAM'S WIN IS IN YOUR HANDS! ALL REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED! INCLUDING ANONYMOUS ONES! SO REVIEW!**

And that's all for now. I'm going to be counting your reviews. So in your hands is the fate of the Sing It winners. Hope you can all review vote!

Now I bid you all goodbye. So long! Hope to see you soon! (By soon, I mean next week.) See ya!


	20. The Finals: And The Winner Is

Disclaimer: Please… Don't even ask.

Oh my gods! 3 WEEKS! I AM SO SORRY! All of you were probably there every Saturday, hunting it down… I am SO SORRY! Things just came up and… SORRY!

Now after that apology, I have something to admit. This is the final chapter. I won't say anymore.

The final chapter of Sing It awaits…

* * *

**Chapter 20: And the Winner Is…**

"Finally!" was the first thing the couple heard after they broke apart. Annabeth looked confusedly around before spotting an ecstatic Silena bounding her way to them.

"Silena!" Percy said happily as the girl reached them.

"Six months! It took you guys six months to finally get back together! You know how horrible I felt during that time!" she shouted, somehow angry, but the smile on her face made her true feelings about the subject confusing.

"Why would you feel horrible?" Annabeth asked, clearly suspicious with Silena's intentions.

All Silena did was shake her head and wink at them in response before turning to the tumultuous crowd.

"How was that for an ending?" she asked brightly to the campers who only cheered in response. "Great! Now I have to tell you guys that a special guest is going to come to announce the final results, which have now been collected!"

All the crowd did was cheer once again as Silena, Percy and Annabeth walked off stage and into the wings, where squeals could be heard once they were gone.

**..O..**

"And that…" Aphrodite began, standing out of her seat and shooting a gracious smile towards the befuddled gods. "Is my cue."

"Cue for what?" Athena asked, the first one to compose herself after the minor shock of seeing her daughter and her boyfriend kissing.

"Why, who else do you think is going to say the results?" Aphrodite said coyly.

"You know the results?" asked Zeus.

"Why of course father." Aphrodite replied, fake shock evident in her tone. "And no, I will not tell you who won."

As she left, all the gods and goddesses just groaned and shook their heads.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see the results." Demeter stated calmly as they all turned their heads toward the television.

**..O..**

"Welcome back!" Silena chirped as she faced the audience. "I would now like to invite our guest. All the way from Mt. Olympus herself, please give it up for Aphrodite!"

The beautiful goddess walked out from the wings smiling kindly to the awestruck crowd. Boys gawked at her alluring and gorgeous image while girls admired her looks, wishing to look like her. If Aphrodite sensed this, she subtly ignored it and just concentrated on walking to her daughter and announcing the results.

"Silena." Aphrodite said, her voice like that of an angel. Her daughter only shyly beamed at her as she handed the microphone. Silena daintily bowed to her before walking on stage, leaving the goddess alone.

"It seems that all of you have had a lovely time watching this." Aphrodite said, acknowledging the crowd in her speech. They only silently nodded in response. She simply smiled as she took a small envelope out of the fold of her dress and held it out. "I believe that you're all looking forward to what's in this, correct?"

Sharp intakes of breath were heard from the crowd as the tension and suspense in the air built up. This was it. The final decisive moment.

"I do know that many things have been happening for some of you during this time." She stated, quietly hinting at the main singers, who knew who she was talking about. "I do hope that all can be resolved in the end."

Aphrodite silently frowned at the words she said. The chances were that only one couple would be reconciled, and the other one wasn't going to be able to form. A plan started to brew in her head as she slowly opened the envelope. Even if everyone thought it was the end, it was only just beginning. They were going to be in a whirlwind of excitement soon. All she was going to do was watch and enjoy the ride.

"Now, the results." She stated. She felt the whole world stop for this moment. This announcement was even bigger than she expected. It was amazing. "The winner of Sing It is…"

She imagined the tumultuous cheering from the crowd, especially from their cabins.

She imagined the cries for recounts from the other team, wishing that there was some way they could win.

She imagined the gods, half of them cheering wildly, the other half with the same reactions as their children.

In total, when she announced it, there would be utter chaos.

"Demeter and Athena!"

Let the chaos begin.

**..O..**

Wait.

Did she just say who won?

And was it… us?

Those questions echoed in her head as she felt the ground quake from the shouts and cheers.

They won.

They won?

They won!

"We won!" Annabeth cried, dragged out of her reverie by Silena and Katie, who looked as just ecstatic as she was. By the way they were both screaming nonsense about 'winning', they felt just the same as her.

She could hear her name and Katie's being cried from the crowd as they both ran towards the middle of the stage, where Aphrodite was waiting, smiling exquisitely at the pair.

"Congratulations." She said, her voice as light as tinkling wind chimes.

"Thank you!" Katie said, her voice hoarse from the shouting. Her face looked red and she seemed out of breath, but Annabeth could only imagine that she looked the same.

"You guys know you have to sing, right?" Silena added, popping at her mother's side.

"We what!" Annabeth cried, not believing what her friend had just said.

"You have to sing, NOW!" she shouted back, her voice barely heard over the crowd. She handed the two of them a microphone each before whistling into her own microphone. The crowd looked at her dazedly as she glared pointedly at them.

"I know you guys are excited, but we have one last performance." She said, her glare stopping and changing to the excitement you could only see in a child's eyes during Christmas.

"Please give it up for our representatives for the winning cabins, Katie and Annabeth!" Silena cried before she and her mother whisked off stage and the music began. Katie and Annabeth looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and beginning the song.

**Annabeth: **_In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay._

Annabeth silently smiled at this song. Silena was such a mastermind. The song 'somehow' fit with the situation that she ad Katie were in. She looked over to the wings where Percy was still grinning like an idiot.

'_An idiot in love' _she thought

**Katie: **_I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up._

Why?

She asked herself the question as she sang her part. Did Silena always have to understand their problems and hunt a song down to match it?

'_Probably a yes' _her mind answered. She just rolled her eyes and smile at the response.

**Annabeth: **_'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer_

**Both: **_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door._

**Katie: **_Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone._

**Annabeth: **_I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread._

She smiled as the crowd cheered heartily at the performance. She winked at Percy, who cheered and wolf-whistled from his spot in the wings. She shook her head at his giddiness and faced Katie.

**Katie: **_So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah_

Oh no. Back up there.

This was seriously matching what had just happened earlier, except that she never wanted Travis to chase after her. Yeah… of course not…

**Both: **_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door._

**Katie: **_And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do._

**Annabeth: **_I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it,  
I mean it"  
What I mean is_

**Both: **_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door._

**Katie: **_With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies._

**Annabeth: **_And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs_

**Katie: **_And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?_

**Annabeth: **_After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,_

**Both: **_I need you_

They finished singing as the crowd burst into a final boisterous cheer phase. Katie and Annabeth clasped hands before bowing for a final time to the watchers. As they came back up from their bow, they were surprised to meet the shining faces of Silena, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis.

"Congratulations!" They all cried, before pouncing on the pair to give them hugs. It was a joyous occasion to celebrate, and all of them were excited for the party that was to follow.

What they didn't know was the raging arguments that were booming on Mt. Olympus, though it wouldn't have any after effects.

What they didn't know was the mischievous smile that was etched on Aphrodite's face, as she left the camp; her next master plan for the campers brewing in her head.

What they didn't know what ups and downs they were going to face, making the ones they've faced look as easy as pie.

But at least they're going to Sing It!

* * *

Songs Used:

The Other Side of the Door-Taylor Swift

And that my readers, was the final chapter of the story. I hope I did it justice… *sigh*

It probably isn't good enough. If it isn't, I am so sorry for the crappiness. I realized that it's extremely short... It's so bad... I'm sorry.

But enough of that! I have one last thing to tell you. This is a DOUBLE UPDATE!

Yes, you heard right! There is one more chapter waiting for you guys right now. I think that you'll enjoy it immensely.


	21. Sequel Preview

And this, my faithful readers, is your wonderful sneak peek for the next installment of Sing It. I would like to introduce you all to the sequel…

* * *

**Sing It One More Time!**

"I can't believe it!" Thalia cried furiously. The sky was dark and he heard the cracks of thunder and shots of lightning. Her eyes were brimming with tears of hatred and betrayal.

"I can explain!" he cried frantically, his voice desperate. He _was _desperate.

She let out an icy laugh, one that chilled him to the bone. He was truly scared by now. He had never faced the brunt of Thalia's anger, but now he's facing it, and all he wants to do is just run away in fear. Too bad he was too stubborn to admit he was afraid.

"No you can't," she said, her tone emotionless. She lifted up a hand, as if summoning something from the heavens to come down upon him. "Prepare to go back to where you came from DiAngelo."

**..O..**

"Please Travis, just move on. I mean… it's obvious she has." Connor pleaded to his brother, who seemed to be acting in the ways of a madman.

"I can't. I won't." was all that he said. His tone implied that his decision was final.

"And why is that?" Connor asked, his voice strained knowing that this was his final appeal to change Travis' mind.

"Because I love her." He replied quietly. "And this isn't just some little infatuation like Jennifer. I really, truly love her, and I'm willing to do anything to get her back."

Connor just stared at him blankly, before finally sitting down beside him and sighing in defeat.

"If you really love her," he began, his voice etched with new-found determination. "Then I'm willing to help you all the way."

**..O..**

"We're under attack." She said sullenly.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, turning around to face his dejected looking girlfriend. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face streaked with tears. Annabeth jumped on him and buried her face in his shirt, desperate to get away from reality.

"They want to break us apart." She murmured in his shirt. "So many of them hate us."

"Don't worry." He said, wrapping his arms around her protectively, as if caging her from any harm. He buried his face in her golden locks, drowning himself in her vanilla scent. "I'll never leave you again."

**..O..**

"Why?" Piper asked quietly as she watched Jason and Reyna. "Why do I have to be second?"

"I don't know." Silena replied consolingly.

"I just wish he was mine!" she cried, bringing her hands to cup her face so that no one would see her tears. She wouldn't show weakness. She never showed weakness. She was supposed to be strong; always strong.

"It's going to be alright." Silena whispered, putting an arm around her weeping sister. She knew she was lying through the skin of her teeth. Jason was too deep in love to get out. She could only pray for the better.

**..O..**

"So…" she said, smiling menacingly at the girls. "You need my help."

"We want power." Kayla said.

"And we can do anything for it." Jennifer said.

"And we know you're the right person to ask." they simultaneously stated.

"Then you've come to the right girl." Drew said, standing up from her seat and moving to the door. "I've got a plan."

**..O..**

"Am I dreaming?" Percy asked in wonder. All the boys watched in awe as the girls marched in, ready to face Drew and her gang in the ultimate showdown.

"If you are dreaming," Travis began as Katie walked up in fron with her microphone in hand. "Then we all are."

**..O..**

"What the hell happened?" he asked groggily, waking up to an annoyingly bright sunlight and a pounding headache. He felt someone shift in his bed and his eyes widened. He slowly turned his head, and he felt as if someone had just slapped him when he saw who was there. Startling grey eyes stared at him nervously as he tried to remember.

"What happened?" he asked her. She only glared pointedly at him, as if trying to make him remember. Then he realized that he was wearing nothing under his sheets. He took a sharp gasp as he remembered one part of last night.

"Did we?" he asked unsurely. The small nod she gave him answered his question. "Oh gods. We're screwed."

**..O..**

"Mom," Silena began, her mother staring at her intently as she waited to hear her notion. "We're gonna have to do it again"

"It seems that we're on the right page Silena." Her mother replied, a mischievous smile forming on her elegant face.

"So what are we going to do?" Silena asked. She was excited to find out what was going to happen. Her mother gave her a coy wink, sensing her anticipation.

"I've got a plan." Aphrodite deviously stated.

**..O..**

"Campers," she began. "We're going to have to do this again guys."

They all looked at her with confused expressions. Silena shook her head announced the beginning.

"Let's Sing It One More Time!"

* * *

So that gave you all a little taste of what is yet to come. Are you all excited? I'd be surprised if you weren't.

I'll probably post this story out in a couple of weeks, so don't expect it to appear next Saturday. But I'll give you a hint on when it'll be out. On a Saturday.

Other than that, this is the end of Sing It! I love the ride everyone, so thanks for coming along!

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story! You don't know how fun it's been writing this!**

And now it's time to say goodbye. I can't make ay promises for the next time I'll post a chapter, so you have been warned.

Bye bye! Happy Singing!

~Pavalova


	22. Author's Note

Well, this is just an author's note really. But it's still important.

I just want to let all of you know that if you haven't figured out yet, the sequel is out now. It's titled Sing It One More Time! I highly doubt that you'll miss it!

That's all I just wanted to say, just if you haven't seen the sequel yet. Oh, and a big thanks again for all your support, and I hope that you continue to support me through the sequel as well.

You're also free to leave reviews or give me PM's on any song requests that you want. There's a new twist in the game now. I hope you like it!

~Pavalova


End file.
